Forgotton Angels
by My Daze
Summary: Yugi is forgotten, will he be remembered again? Demons seem so close and angels are always at our door, perhaps there is more to the story than that. Bring out your demon or let it sleep, is Yugi really so innocent? YAOI, NCS, YY/Y R/B S/Y OC/Y And more!
1. Forgotten

BloodMoon: Howdy ya'll![unmistakable southern accent]  
  
Yami: BM, I didn't know you were southern?!  
  
BM: Oh I'm not, I was jes' havin fun! [For all you out there who are Southern, no offense or pun intended ;}]  
  
Yami: Oh. okay.  
  
Bakura: Can you please get on with the friggen story!! [Bakura passes out from rage]  
  
Ryou: Man, he is so worthless. He can't stay conscious and yell at someone for more than five seconds before it's off to la la land!  
  
BM: . . . Say where 'did' you come from?  
  
Ryou: You of course! It's your fanfic!  
  
BM: O.o  
  
[Suddenly Yugi appears, holding a piece of paper]  
  
Yugi: Umm BM?  
  
BM: Yeah? [Glares at Yugi, he gulps and takes a step back]  
  
Yami: Hey no one glares at my aibou like that! You shall pay!  
  
BM: Yea, uh huh, shove it Yami. [Takes the paper from Yugi. Reads it and passes it to Yami]  
  
Yami: What, what is this!  
  
BM: Just say it Yami, it's too painful for me.  
  
Yami: But-  
  
All: [Including Bakura who had just woken up] JUST DO IT!  
  
Yami: All right all right, *clears his throat* Amie or Blood Moon does not, will not, can not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with it. Except originals, which will be in the fanfiction, IF WE EVER GET TO IT!!  
  
BM: Thank you Yami, and yes let's get to the story!  
  
Yugi: Does anything unsettling happen to me, because it always does!  
  
[Unexpectedly Wufei from Gundam Wing enters the scene]  
  
Wufei: That's because you're weak, Weak, WEAK!  
  
All: o_O  
  
BM: Wufei, I think you're in the wrong fanfic!  
  
Wufei: o_o AHHHHHHH INJUSTICE!  
  
Yami: And I'll get you for calling my aibou WEAK! [Chases after Wufei]  
  
Ryou: Well it was bound to happen. Amie AKA Blood Moon does not own Gundam Wing either.  
  
Bakura: Hey get on with it already! [BM nods and pulls out a magic wand]  
  
BM: Yeah I'd like to start to. Okay ready START! [Everything goes whit and then the fanfiction words magically appear on the screen! Ummmm just scroll down or look down, it should be there. Gosh! I can't believe some people have no imagination at all any more. SHESSH]  
  
\Yugi to Yami\ \\Yami to Yugi\\ |Ryou to Bakura\ ||Bakura to Ryou|| 'Thoughts'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi walked through the halls of the high school. His trusty millennium puzzle hung proudly on his chest. He still wore his blue uniform and kept his hair spiked and definitely noticeable.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" A familiar voice called out to him, it was Jounouchi Yugi's good friend. Jou had stuck with Yugi through the worst of times and the bast of times. And its now been about four months since the incident with Pegasus and his trick tournament. During that time Yugi came to terms with his darker half or Yami as he called him. Ryou Bakura had done the same as well, although Bakura was abusive at first they seemed to forgive one another as time wore on. It also didn't hurt to have some help from Yami and Yugi.  
  
" Yug! Hey man your spacing out again." Yugi shook his head and brought himself out of his mind. " Sorry bout that Jou," Yugi gave one of heart melting smiles and the blond boy just laughed at him.  
  
"What's so funny Jou?" Yugi had an almost hurt expression on his angelic face. "No, it's nothin. Besides Anzu, Honda, and Ryou are going hiking tomorrow, since it's the first day of summer vacation and all." Yugi immediately sprung into action  
  
"Sure I'd love to come!" The tri-colored haired boy said. Jou immediately stepped in as well, "And how about Yami? I'd bet he would love to join us to." Yugi's face fell slightly as he thought to himself. 'Of course how couldn't I see it before, how could I be so stupid!"  
  
"Well?" Jou asked. The shorter boy acknowledged him. " Hold on a minute let me ask him," but before Yugi could mentally ask his Yami, he was already out of the puzzle.  
  
" I would be more than happy to come Jou," Yugi's counter part said. Watching the scene in front of him, Yugi almost hurled. His Yami and Jou were now walking away from him, deep in conversation. Yugi let out a long sigh. 'There they go again, Yami wont even recognize I'm not there until he gets home.'  
  
Yugi wanted to cry, but he had already spent too many tears on his so- called friends. It has been at least a month now since they all started to forget about him. First Anzu would only talk to Yugi if Yami were out. Second, Honda just didn't ever notice his presence, and had actually tripped over him twice! Jou wasn't as bad, but he rarely talks to Yugi as it is. But worst was Yami himself, he wouldn't notice Yugi either. And he leaves without telling him. But worst of all was, Yami didn't sleep with him anymore. Yugi always looked forward to having Yami there, holding him, and protecting him. Now he would fall asleep on the couch, and go back into the millennium puzzle every morning and usually cut off their connection.  
  
The small angel sighed again and headed off towards home.  
  
  
  
Bakura had a disgusted look on his face. Ryou had started shaking his head in disgust as well.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that Pharaoh! The way he treats his hikari is despicable, why if I were Yugi I'd give mind a piece of my mind!" The silver haired Yami punched the wall hard enough to draw blood, which it did.  
  
" Calm down Bakura, we need to think of a rational way to solve this. Although I must admit that punching Yami in the face sounds tempting." Bakura looked at his hikari with surprise, he looked almost exactly like him, pale silver hair, chocolate eyes, it was unmistakable. The two pondered for awhile. | Yami? | Ryou asked.  
  
" What is it aibou?" They were still looking at each other. "I think I have the answer to solving this problem, but it may be a bit risky." Bakura looked at his lighter side with eagerness.  
  
" I'm listening," he flatly stated.  
  
  
  
Yugi walked in to the Turtle Game Shop and saw a familiar face smile at him. " Hey Raku!" A curly black-haired woman stepped out of the storeroom to greet the boy.  
  
" Yugi, how was your last day of school? How are your friends doing?" Raku Hajime was the one who ran the game shop now. Yugi had hired her after Sogoroku died and Yami wasn't very good at it. "Everything and everyone is good thanks." Raku nodded at Yugi as he began to head up to his room.  
  
Throwing his book-bag in his closet, he plopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes, trying to remember happier days.  
  
  
  
********************Flashback*************************  
  
"Yami I'm home!" The violet eyed teen yelled. Yami looked up from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"Oh Yugi, did you have a good day at school?" Running over to his Yami, Yugi jumped at him. Yami caught him in mid air and pulled him to the floor for a giant tickle war. " I take that as a yes." Yami said still tickling his light.  
  
" Ha ha ha Ya..mi, s..t..oop.ple..ase.," The taller boy ignored him though, and kept it up until he was also too tired to go on. They both were now lying on the floor, in each other's embrace.  
  
"Aishiteru aibou, and I'll always protect you," Yami smiled and looked at the beautiful boy in his arms. The angel gave Yami a big grin and snuggled closer to him.  
  
" I love you to Yami, always and forever.," were the last words before he dozed off in to a dreamless slumber.  
  
************************End Flashback****************************  
  
Closing his eyes, Yugi could feel tears stream down his face, 'it's been awhile' he thought. ' I wish I could get rid of this pain I feel,' Yugi got off his bed and went into the bathroom. Now looking at his reflection, Yugi could only think of three words.  
  
"Useless"  
  
"Weak"  
  
"Unworthy"  
  
He repeated these words over and over again until he felt satisfied. Then he walked his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Raku would be gone by now, and Yugi now really didn't care when Yami would be back, he knew what he was to Yami. Searching through the kitchen Yugi found what he was looking for, a large cutting knife. 'I shall now brand myself to what I truly am, forgive me Grandpa' And slowly Yugi began to write the words.  
  
"Useless"  
  
"Weak"  
  
"Unworthy" On the underside of his left arm.  
  
When Yugi finished, he put the knife back and walked up his room, arm bleeding all over his uniform. He bandaged his freshly cut arm so that blood wouldn't get all over his bed, which he abruptly fell asleep on. He was so tired and pain struck that he didn't notice the dark shadow that watched him from the window.  
  
  
  
End of chapter one!  
  
BM: So? What do you think? Please R&R, If I keep getting reviews I'll keep adding to the story! Ohhhh yeah!  
  
Heero: [Death glare] Omae no Korosu!  
  
BM: Why?  
  
Heero: [shrugs] I don't know, it's my trademark, so I feel it's necessary.  
  
Yugi: Where do you guys come from?  
  
Heero: The hell would I know, ask BM.  
  
Yugi: Um, BM?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Oh no! will Yugi stay sane! What is Ryou and Bakura's plan! Where the hell did that shadow come from! And will Yami and the others notice Yugi's strange behavior and absence. Review and wait to find out!!!! -BM- 


	2. Insane Reality

Yugi: Um BM, you didn't answer my question yet!  
  
BM: Yugi, go away!  
  
Yugi: [tears in eyes] * sniffles * Now you don't care about me either! [runs away]  
  
Yami: BM! How could you do that to my aibou!?  
  
BM: whatever.  
  
[Squall from FF8 appears]  
  
Squall: Hey! That's my trademark.  
  
Wufei: BM! First you bring me here and I cant get out, then you start stealing trademarks?! INJUSTICE!  
  
All: SHUT UP WUFEI!  
  
BM: Yeah. Um, Seto? Would you do the honors?  
  
Seto: only if I can be in the fic! And I want a good part to!  
  
BM: Yeah yeah sure whatever.  
  
Seto: Okay. Amie aka Blood Moon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, or the Final Fantasy series.  
  
Mokuba: Wow big brother, you're AWSOME! [Glomps Seto]  
  
Seto: Mokuba! Get off me, what did I tell you about doing this in public!  
  
All: * Sweatdrop *  
  
Bakura: Fic Please!  
  
Ryou: Wow Bakura you actually said it politely. O_^  
  
BM: Well he tried, so I guess I'll start it now. Okay all you readers enjoy!  
  
  
  
\Yugi to Yami\ \\Yami to Yugi\\  
  
|Ryou to Bakura| ||Bakura to Ryou||  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Yugi being commanded  
  
  
  
  
  
IKNOWYOUIKNOWYOUIKNOWYOUIKNOWYOUIKNOWYOUIKNOWIKNOWYO  
  
'wha? Where am I?' Yugi looked around at his surroundings, I was dark, desolate, like his soul. Shaking his head roughly, he stood up and decided to find out exactly where he was. 'This doesn't feel like the shadow realm? Then where could I be?'  
  
A powerful force disrupted Yugi's thoughts, and brought him crashing to the ground. Putting the thought aside that this was a dream was out of the question, Yugi had hit his head hard, and was now trying to pick himself off the ground, but a large foot on his chest pushed him back down.  
  
"Oh no my little dark angel, you're not going anywhere." Terrified at what the man, who was covered in shadows wanted, Yugi could only whimper. 'Who is he? Why is he doing this'  
  
"Too scared to speak huh? Well I'll just have to beat the words out of your mouth." Now Yugi was really scared. He couldn't defend against his captor. The man's foot, still on the angel's chest, he began to push down hard onto Yugi's small ribs.  
  
"AAAAHHHGGGG," Yugi screamed when the first rib gave way and broke. And even though he could hardly see the torturer, Yugi noticed the grin that appeared on his shaded face.  
  
"That hurt didn't it? Well, your screams please me slave," With the rest of his energy the shorter boy spoke. " I am nobodies slave!" This enraged the larger man immensely, he grabbed Yugi by his collar and punched him hard in the face.  
  
Yugi screamed again and tried with all his might to break the grip the man had on him. Yugi could now see his face though, he was a man with piercing red eyes, much darker than Yami's. His hair was black with red highlights that stopped just below his ears.[BM: * Drools * ;}] Yugi thought he looked to be in his late twenties, but he could also an ancient aura about him, and vaguely, he seemed familiar. 'I know him.'  
  
" Trying to escape? I think not, you're coming with me."  
  
"..no..," Yugi coughed.  
  
"What did you say!" Still holding the boy by his collar, he shook him violently, which made Yugi cough up a considerable amount of blood. ' Can't last much longer, but I've got to try' With much effort Yugi tried to break away again by kicking, but it was useless.  
  
"NO!" He screamed, but that was the last of his strength and he fell unconscious.  
  
"Well it seems now you don't have a choice do you? Little angel I'm sure you will like your new home." He cradled the unconscious boy in his arms and began to walk away.  
  
" Put the boy down Krizten!" A loud female voice boomed. The dark area was lit with an almost heavenly light. Krizten growled and backed away, still holding Yugi.  
  
" You BITCH! How did you find me?" He now possessively held the boy.  
  
"That's not what I asked first," the silver-haired woman asked.  
  
" Well no matter, and I will not comply with your first order Arali, [a-ra- lee] besides I claim him!" Arali looked impatient.  
  
"You do not own that boy! And you never will, now put him down before the consequences become much worse then death!"  
  
Krizten roughly dropped the broken boy onto the ground. A small whimper of pain could be heard.  
  
" Very well, but know this you light-sucking weasel! You cannot protect him forever, and it's only a matter of time!" With that said Krizten left in a flash of fury.  
  
The silver-haired woman ran up to the broken boy and held him. 'Yugi.,' all of a sudden a bright light surrounded both of them. Opening her eyes she smiled gently at the little angel in her arms, he smiled weakly back. Yugi was too weak and too tired to say anything or move, though his wounds were healed.  
  
"Little Yugi, I will return you to your world, this evil place is not good for one so pure." She smiled again and gently rubbed the angel's cheek. Yugi didn't flinch at the warm touch of the woman, he looked up at her beautiful cerulean eyes once more before he disappeared from her arms. Arali stood up and sighed heavily.  
  
"With that monster Krizten out there. I'll need to watch over Yugi better. But. Krizten is still too powerful, maybe I won't be able to-" she quickly put that thought aside. And with a wave of her hand she to disappeared from the demon realm. [BM: Shadow Realm and Demon Realm are two different things in my story]  
  
WHATSWRONGWITHMEWHATSWRONGWITHMEWHATSWRONGWITHMEWH  
  
Yugi awoke in a fetal position on his bed, he was still in his school cloths, he wondered why. The night and the evening when he got home seemed like a blur to him. 'I feel as though there is something important I need to remember.'  
  
Ignoring the matter he got up from his bed and went over to his dresser to put on a new pair of cloths. Taking off his jacket and shirt he noticed the bloody bandage around his left arm. He froze. 'Oh God, it can't be! NO'  
  
UN-wrapping the soaked bandaged he looked tearfully at the three words etched into his left arm. Yugi's mind couldn't take it, and he soon became tremulous, shaking uncontrollably, and breathing heavily.  
  
'Oh God, oh God, oh God' was all he could say and thing. "Ya.Yami's going t.to ki.kill me!" The frightened angel didn't know what to do, he was so petrified at what Yami would do he forgot about something.  
  
'Yami! Yami won't even notice me, he hasn't all these months, why should he now' Feeling a little better Yugi threw on a white shirt and baggy blue jeans. Then he put his socks and sneakers and lastly with the puzzle, and casually walked downstairs. Still shaking a bit though.  
  
As expected Yami was there, on the couch asleep. It was about 7:00 in the morning. Yugi walked into the kitchen, he didn't want to wake Yami up so he ate breakfast as quietly as he could. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Yugi could hear Yami's moans of displeasure. Yugi smiled to himself.  
  
Opening the door the little angel could see it was Anzu coming to collect Yami for the day of boating.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Is Yami ready?" Yugi made sure to hide his left arm.  
  
"Sure Anzu I'll go get him!" Preparing to walk back into the living room where Yami was, Yami has already appeared by the door. Frowning Yugi just walked away, prepared to go back up to his room. Until he heard a familiar and unexpected voice call his name.  
  
"Yugi!" The boy turned around at the mention of his name.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi said very surprised.  
  
"I'll be back later tonight, I'm bringing Anzu, Honda, and Jou with. Make sure the house is picked up and cook something for our guest." Yami sounded serious. 'Who does he think I am? HIS SLAVE?'  
  
The angel just nodded at the taller boy. "Good," Yami said and walked out the door to meet up with Yugi's ex-friends. Yami had spoken to him though, that was a start. 'I guess'  
  
Yugi felt sick, his head was spinning, and he was becoming weak. His legs gave out and he felt hardly to the floor, his mind refused to keep going as he blacked out.  
  
THEPLANISREADYTHEPLANISREADYTHPLANISREADYTHEPLANISREADYTHE  
  
" I got it! I finally got it!" Ryou came running into the house, Bakura met him in the living room.  
  
" This is great! Now that Pharaoh will get what he deserves!" Bakura and Ryou did a little dance and sat down on the couch.  
  
" Will it work though?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Of course it will work, its full-proof and it's been legalized!"  
  
"You may be right. But what about Yami?" The lighter side asked, a little depressed.  
  
" What about that freak! He is going to get what he deserves! Now when can we go?" Bakura was very eager to get the ball rolling.  
  
"As soon as we want! In fact lets go now! Besides I can't wait to see the look on Yami's face!" The both broke out into laughter and gathered their things. Heading out the door they were ready to get to their destination.  
  
Their plan was in motion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei: It's over!? That's INJUSTICE!  
  
Heero: I agree!  
  
Yugi: Well BM can always write more that's if people keep reviewing!  
  
Yami: Yugi you are so right. * glomps Yugi *  
  
All: Awwwwwww!  
  
Yami/Yugi: * Blushes *  
  
Seto: Whatever.  
  
Squall: That's my line!  
  
TBC.  
  
BM: Who wanted to kidnap Yugi? Who saved him? Will Yami and friends finally notice Yugi? Is Yugi going insane, slowly 


	3. Unexpected Things

Yugi: Hey, where's BM?  
  
Heero: Who cares?  
  
Ryou: Here! She left a note for us, why don't you read it Yami?  
  
Bakura: Why Yami! Why can't I read it?  
  
Yami: * Takes the note * Shut up Bakura. Okay lets see here, [Reads note]  
  
To Yugi and Group: Sorry but I decided not to show up today. I called up someone new to say the disclaimer from now on. Sorry Seto. Oh and try to get Wufei out of the fic, he's scaring everyone.  
  
Thanks, BM  
  
Wufei: Just who the hell am I scaring! Gahhh! That's-  
  
Heero: Say it and omae no korosu!  
  
Wufei: * Grumbles *  
  
Seto: Well if I don't get to do the disclaimer, then who does?  
  
[All of a sudden, Goku flies onto the fic]  
  
Goku: Hey!  
  
All: * GASP! * O.O  
  
Goku: OK, ummm Amie AKA Blood Moon does not own YU-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, Final Fantasy series, or Dragonball Z!  
  
Yugi: [Walks up to Goku and starts to poke him] are you real?  
  
All: O.o!  
  
  
  
YOURMYCHILDNOWYOURMYCHILDNOWYOURMYCHILDNOWYOURMYCHILD  
  
Raku walked into the Turtle Game Shop like she did every morning. Going back into the storage room she began to re-stock the shelves. 'Hm, that's strange. Yugi is usually up by now.'  
  
Walking into the living room she still saw no sign of Yugi or Yami. 'Yami must be out, like usual.' When Raku had agreed to take over the business, she immediately noticed the strong bond between the two boys. At first they would never go anywhere without each other, but as time wore on she noticed that Yami would occasionally ignore the beautiful muti-colored haired boy. Then one day it seemed like he just denied his existence.  
  
"That bastard!" She screamed. Before long she came through the kitchen and saw something that caught her eye. It was Yugi! He was lying on the floor whimpering and breathing heavily. "Yugi!"  
  
Immediately kneeling at the boy's side she felt his head for a fever. 'A little warm, but nothing to worry about.'  
  
"Yugi, wake up, c'mon snap out of it!" Finally the boy opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the brown-eyed woman.  
  
"Ra.Raku? Is that you?" Letting out a sigh of relief, Raku stared stroking the fallen boy's cheek gently.  
  
"Yes of course Yugi, my goodness you gave me a scare!" Yugi smiled at Raku and begun to pull himself to his feet. "Yugi! Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
"Of course Raku, I'm just a little fatigued is all." The dark-haired woman wasn't about to let Yugi go yet. Leading him over towards the couch set gestured him to sit down.  
  
"Really Raku, I'll be just fine." Shaking her head she didn't listen to the boys pleas and forced him to sit down. 'I'm just glade she hasn't seen my arm yet-' Yugi's face fell a bit at the thought of his scarred arm. Raku took quick notice of this.  
  
"What's wrong Yug? Lately you've been really depressed, you can tell me about it if you want to. There may be some way I can help!" Yugi just shook his head and smiled as bright as he could at the woman who was sympathizing with him.  
  
"Raku, thank you far being so kind to me. But this is a problem that I need to deal with myself, and even though it's something that may take awhile, I promise that I'll-" There was a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it Yugi, just wait here okay?" He nodded and watched Raku walk out of sight and towards the door. ' I don't think I'll ever solve this problem, maybe what I wrote on my arm is right.." Just then Raku walked back into the room; she was followed by Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"Hi Yugi!" Ryou waved and smiled. Bakura just stood in the back, a mischievous grin on his face. Yugi didn't think it was a good idea for the pair to be here. A couple of months ago, Yami and Bakura got onto really bad fights and Yami forbid Yugi to speak with either Ryou or Bakura.  
  
"Yami prohibits me to talk to you Ryou, I don't think you should be here." Slightly shaking, the little angel thought of what his Yami would do to him if he found out, or walked in at the same time. It was Bakura's turn to speak.  
  
"Yugi we're not here to hurt you, and we won't ever let that pathetic excuse for a pharaoh hurt you either." Bakura still had that grin on his face. Raku didn't want to get involved so she decided to go back to work.  
  
"Then what do you want, because if Yami finds out you were here he'll-"  
  
"He'll what Yugi?" Bakura said, then he went on.  
  
"He'll beat you? Molest you? Hurt you unimaginably?" Now Yugi was scared, all he could do was shake his head. Now it was Ryou's turn to speak.  
  
"Yugi what we came here to tell you is that you won't need to be afraid of Yami anymore." Standing up off the couch the shorter boy looked questionably at Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"Why?" He asked. The twins looked at each other and smiled. Bakura nodded to Ryou and Ryou looked back at Yugi.  
  
"Well," Ryou started, "me and Bakura got permission from the government to adopt you Yugi! Now there is no way Yami can touch you!" Dumbfounded Yugi just stared at the two, who we're definitely in high spirits.  
  
"B.but-" Bakura placed a finger on the angels lips and shook his head. 'Oh God! I don't know if I should be happy or not, but this will definitely make Yami mad!'  
  
"Get your stuff together Yugi, you're moving in with us tonight! And if you decide against it that wouldn't work. We've got official papers saying that you're our child right now." Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of being Ryou and Bakura's son!  
  
"Well hurry up 'son' we haven't got all day!" Nodding the short boy walked up his room and packed a suitcase full of clothes and a couple of his most prized possessions, his Duel Monsters deck, and a picture of him, Grandpa, and Yami when he loved Yugi. 'Sigh, I must say that this is something I didn't expect, but I really don't have a choice now.' Looking down at his left arm he felt his eyes glaze over. Ultimately he decided that whatever fate had in store for him, he'd have to do it alone, the confused and hurt angel threw the millennium puzzle on his bed, pick up his suitcase and headed downstairs where Ryou and Bakura waited for him.  
  
SOMETHINGDOESNTFEELRIGHTSOMETHINGDOESNTFEELRIGHTSOMETHING  
  
"Hey Yami look at me!" Jou yelled aloud, while trying not to fall over. He was stupidly trying to ride a large wake, while only on one ski. Yami, Anzu, and Honda were in the boat watching the big idiot do something he knew he couldn't.  
  
Waving and smiling at Jou, Yami still felt like something was wrong, he felt empty. He felt it this morning, about two hours after he left the game shop. 'That worthless piece of shit had better of done what I told him.' With that thought in his mind, he suddenly became very cold, a shiver of fear was sent down his spine. Anzu, who was checking out the scantly clad Pharaoh the whole time, noticed the strange behavior.[BM: They went boating, so they are all in swim gear]  
  
"Yami? Are you alright?" Yami just winked at Anzu and she felt much better.  
  
" Yeah, thanks Anzu." At that moment Honda, who was driving the boat stopped and turned around to pick up the fallen Jou.  
  
After a lot of cursing from Jou being picked on from Honda, and an "I told you so" look from Anzu, Yami spoke up.  
  
"I think we should call it a day, you're all coming over for the night right?" They all agreed and headed towards home.  
  
YOURMINEYOURMINEYOURMINEYOURMINEYOURMINEYOURMINEYOURMI  
  
In the darkness a man with black and red hair pondered his next move. One more figure loomed beside the man.  
  
"Master, what is your plan? When do we move?" The darker and taller figure looked down at his minion.  
  
"Soon, but I want you to take care of that good for nothing Pharaoh, he'll only make things worse. Then we can go after our main target." The smaller figure nodded.  
  
" Of course Master Krizten!" With that he disappeared. Still unmoving Krizten smiled a wicked and evil smile. 'Since that bitch is still out there, I can't come to you my dark angel, you'll have to come to me.'  
  
A wicked and spine-tingling laugh could be heard throughout the area.  
  
  
  
Heero: End of chapter, mission-  
  
Wufei: Say it and I"LL KILL YOU!  
  
Heero: Fair enough.  
  
Yugi: Wow! I have parents. * Ryou and Bakura hug Yugi *  
  
Yami: HEY STOP THAT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY AIBOU!  
  
Yugi,Ryou,and Bakura: NO!  
  
Yami: * hurtful look *  
  
Goku: Awww, I'll hug you! [Hugs Yami and almost snaps him in half]  
  
Squall: Moron.  
  
TBC.  
  
Mokuba: Well since BM isn't here. ^_____^  
  
Mokuba: What will happen with Yugi now that he's been adopted? What will Yami think, as well as the other? Will Yami find out? Who exactly is Krizten? Will Yugi be tempted into darkness and go insane? Review and find out! Kinda short sorry, promise they will be longer! 


	4. Unknown Compassion

Disclaimer: I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, or the Final Fantasy series. All of these wonderful anime or video games belong to their respective owners not me.  
  
Mokuba: Dang! I wanted to do it this time. . .  
  
Seto: Mokuba, go home.  
  
Mokuba: T_T NOOOOOOO! [Runs home crying]  
  
Goku: Awww that was mean!  
  
Seto: Whatever. . .  
  
Squall: GAHHHHHHHHH! [Runs into wall and is knocked unconscious]  
  
Wufei: What's his problem?  
  
Yami: More importantly, where did that wall come from?  
  
All: O.o?!  
  
Bakura: Can we start? I wanna see Yami suffer!  
  
Yami: * glare * Just because you adopted my aibou, doesn't mean I cant kill you!  
  
Bakura: [backs away slowly as Yami's third eye appears]  
  
Ryou: Hey? Where is Yugi?  
  
Yami: * gasp! * You're right! AIBOU!!!!AIBOU!!!!!!! [Runs away to look for little Yugi]  
  
Cloud: Hey I want to see what happens next, so lets start already!  
  
All: O.O!!  
  
Cloud: Nani?  
  
| Ryou to Bakura | || Bakura to Ryou ||  
  
WARNING!!!!: Contains Yaoi! Well actually only fluff and stuff but if you're offended don't read that small part. Or don't read at all! Thankies!  
  
---BM  
  
  
  
  
  
AFAMILYFOUND?AFAMILYFOUND?AFAMILYFOUND?AFAMILYFOUND?  
  
Yugi walked with Bakura and Ryou all the way to their house; Ryou's father was permanently living in Egypt and sent Ryou money whenever he needed it. A warm summer breeze calmed Yugi's nerves, he still wasn't completely sure about the whole situation.  
  
'Sure maybe Yami doesn't care about me anymore, but what if he does? What if he only wants me back to hurt me? The way he spoke to me this morning. . .' Yugi started to cry, his tears easily noticeable on his whit shirt. He still held the underside of his left arm well. Ryou caught Yugi's sorrow first.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi what's wrong?" He signaled Bakura to stop and puts both hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. Looking up into those dark chocolate eyes, Yugi began almost immediately to feel better. There was such tenderness and compassion in those eyes, Yugi thought that maybe things would work out after all.  
  
"No nothing is wrong Ryou, I'll be okay." Yugi gave a weak smile, but that seemed enough for Ryou as he started walking. Bakura picked up Yugi's suitcase and did the same. || Aibou? || Bakura said mentally.  
  
| Yes Yami? Is something troubling you? |  
  
|| Yeah, how could you tell? || Ryou mentally sighed and shoot a worried look at Bakura.  
  
| Because I'm troubled to. |  
  
|| Yami and Yugi right. || It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Bakura turned to look at his lighter half, a hint of despair on his face. The boy nodded, | yeah. . . |  
  
The rest of the way home was peaceful but a bit uncomfortable. Bakura and Ryou seemed more worried about what would happen to Yugi than Yami, although torturing the Pharaoh was a high priority on their list. First they had to take care of the little light that seemed to be too deep and lost in his thoughts for his own good.  
  
Bakura had slowly been noticing that the angel was hiding his left arm. 'Hm, I might need to check that out later. . .'  
  
They soon came upon the house, walking inside the boys all walked into the kitchen. Yugi began to have a strange burning sensation in his chest area, trying to ignore it as best as he could he looked up at Ryou.  
  
" Yugi, because we are now your legal guardians, you must obey our rules. Remember we are doing this for your safety." Ryou said sweetly. Yugi nodded, he didn't really care about Yami any more, as long as someone would keep him safe.  
  
It was Bakura's turn to speak. " Come on Yugi, I'll show you to your room." But when Yugi tried to follow his legs refused to comply and they buckled under him and Yugi fell harshly towards the floor.  
  
" Oh shit, Yugi! " Bakura screamed, kneeling on the floor and picking up the quickly weakening angel. Ryou was onto of the situation as well.  
  
" Bakura, get him to his bed, I'll get some ice!" Bakura didn't hesitate, he ran as fast and as carefully as he could to Yugi's room. Setting him gently down he felt the boy's head. 'A little warm, but nothing too serious.'  
  
Yugi was trying to stay conscious, it was as if something or someone was commanding him to the darkness. 'NO! I must not give up, or give in, I belong to no one!' Sweat dripped down his face, he was struggling as hard as he could. As if he had been struggling for hours, but in actuality it had only been a few minutes a cool object was placed on his head. ' A towel?' It was then Yugi realized he was with Ryou and Bakura, who was saying calming words to him and running a hand through his hair. Calming down a bit and feeling the darkness fade away the little angel opened his eyes.  
  
Ryou who was worrying terribly, looked at Yugi who had opened his eyes. He sighed in relief and sat down next to Yugi on the bed, Bakura was on the other side still running a hand through the short boy's hair. ' I'm surprised at my Yami, it seems that he really does care about Yugi. Of course I do to.' Smiling to himself the chocolate-eyed boy sensed his yami's eyes on him.  
  
"Yes Bakura?" He said still looking Yugi who was now trying desperately to sit up, he was still tired from the darkness attempt to ensnare him.  
  
"I think we should all go out to eat tonight, it's our first day as a family so I think it's a good idea." || And I also think it's a good way to discuss some things over with Yugi. || Ryou nodded, it was indeed a good idea. Yugi hadn't eaten anything yet and would need to regain his strength, and of course Bakura and Ryou could get some answers from their new 'son.' Ryou chuckled to himself, it was still a very funny thought.  
  
"Yes Bakura I very much agree, but where shall we go?" The darker Ryou saw Yugi's fatal attempts to sit up, and immediately pushed him back down onto the bed. Yugi sighed but complied and put his head back down on the soft pillow.  
  
"Good boy, well now where to go. Yugi, where would you like to eat?" Looking down at the beautiful boy he could see him blush, this was quite an awkward situation for the small angel.  
  
"Umm, I dunno, the last time I went out to eat was at the Mountain Stream, and that was when I was around eight."  
  
"You mean you haven't eaten out since?" Ryou asked. Yugi just shook his head and looked at the both of them sweetly.  
  
"Well then this will be a treat!" Bakura said, sending down a beaming smile at the same time. Yugi immediately perked up, and picked up enough strength to hug Ryou and Bakura, his new parents. Both were surprise but return the hug non-the less.  
  
"Maybe you should rest for awhile Yugi, I'll bring your suitcase in the room and then you can unpack when you feel stronger and up to it." Ryou smiled at Yugi. Bakura nodded at Ryou and he ran out of the room to get the boys things.  
  
" Thank you Bakura, you and Ryou have always been so nice to me." Shaking his head, Ryou's yami bent over and kissed the angel lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Iie Yugi, if you weren't there for me when I needed help, Ryou and I wouldn't be here right now, or worse just me. So I should be thanking you instead of you thanking me." There was deep gratitude and sincerity in the yami's voice.  
  
"Sou de gozaru ka?" [BM: Is that so?] Yugi asked playfully. Giving the cute kid a little slug on the shoulder, Bakura answered back.  
  
"Haha! You better believe it!" Just then Ryou walked back into the room carrying Yugi's suitcase. He set it up on a dresser and walked beside his Yami looking at Yugi.  
  
" I made reservations at Mountain Spring, it's at six-thirty tonight, is that okay?" Yugi nodded and Bakura just smiled.  
  
"Good, well then me and Yami are going to rest as well, we'll wake you up later."  
  
"Okay, thanks Ryou." The angel said and closed his eyes. Ryou and Bakura took this time to leave and shut the door quietly. Walking into his room Ryou turned towards his yami.  
  
"Yami, you really care about little Yugi don't you?" Bakura sighed.  
  
"Of course, he saved me Ryou. If he didn't I most likely would have killed you, and I couldn't bare to lose you." Ryou only wrapped his arms around his yami's waste. "Hikari?" Ryou squeezed Bakura tightly.  
  
"Yami, does that mean you love me?" Bakura blushed. Even through the moths they had gotten along, Bakura had never brought up the idea. Sure he 'loved' Ryou, but he never went as far as to make a relationship out of it, yet the idea now was something he was definitely beginning to consider.  
  
"Yami?" Ryou questioned. Bakura hugged tightly back and rested his head on Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Yes Hikari, I love you, with all my heart." Bakura lightly kissed his loves neck.  
  
"Ya. . . Yami. Will you stay with me?" At those words Bakura picked up Bakura and gently placed him on the bed. Looking into those dark mahogany eyes Bakura wanted nothing more than to take his hikari now, but before his hormones could take over he replaced it with sheer love.  
  
"Not today love, but I will sleep next to you if you wish." Bakura laid down on the bed and brought his beautiful silver-haired love up to him. 'I'll never let him go, never.' || hikari? ||  
  
| Yea? | Ryou said reluctantly, he was already falling asleep in his yami's warm embrace.  
  
|| Aishiteru || Ryou smiled lightly.  
  
| I know | And they both fell asleep holding each other and basking in each others warmth.  
  
  
  
Yugi had fallen asleep very shortly after his new 'parents' had left. He wasn't thinking either, he didn't care, and Yugi was too tired and too exhausted to think. So he just fell into a peaceful slumber, no dreams, no pain.  
  
Yugi smiled gently in his sleep, not aware of who was next to him.  
  
Krizten looked upon the sleeping child with an extremely rare hint of compassion in his dark blood red eyes. He even gave a gentle smirk as he reached down and tucked the boy into the blankets. He knew he couldn't take the child with him now, Arali was watching, and he had to admit that she was good, but it wouldn't matter soon enough .  
  
"Your mine, you have always been mine," Krizten reached down and picked up Yugi's left arm, he turned it over and like what he saw.  
  
" It took you a long time to reach this stage, but I'll bring you in even further in less." Krizten smiled evilly and set the angels arm back down.  
  
He stroked Yugi's cheek softly. "Even though I would never kill you, I made that promise to Shizuka as well, my little dark angel."  
  
  
  
Cloud: * sniff * That was great!  
  
Seto: Well where the hell am I!!!???  
  
Yami: AIBBBBBOOOOOOOU!!!  
  
Goku: Actually, where's BM?  
  
TBC. .. ..  
  
Sephiroth: Ahem, Now that Yugi's been adopted, what will happen? Will Yami get pissed? Will Yugi still fall insane? What of Ryou and Bakura's new found relationship? Who is Shizuka? What the hell is wrong with Krizten? Review and find out!! Can you guess the truth? AND!!!!!!! IF YOU WANT LEMON, YOU"VE GOT IT! Tell me K? 


	5. Lost souls and Remembered Love

Disclaimer: Blood Moon or Amie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, or the Final Fantasy series. They belong to their own wonderful and brilliant creators, not me. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Well since BM isn't here, I'll take control!  
  
Cloud: The hell you will!  
  
Squall: Yeah! And I'm sick of you evil son's o bitches ruining our happy little world!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Laguna: Squall, son, are you okay?  
  
Squall: * Does Death Glare * [Laguna gulps and backs away]  
  
Heero: This is getting really old.  
  
Wufei: Yuy! I have a score to settle with you!  
  
Heero: * Death glare *  
  
Wufei: Grrr! I'm not gonna take that from you! Prepare to meet your demise Yuy!  
  
[Heero and Wufei start fighting with each other. * One of those cool dust cloud thingys appear *]  
  
Cloud: Ah what the hell! [Jumps in and starts fighting as well]  
  
Sephiroth: Hey! I'm your only opponent Strife! [Goes in after Cloud. The dust cloud grows larger]  
  
Laguna: Shall we son?  
  
Squall: Do you even have to ask? [They both jump in and the massive brawl continues, dust cloud is rather large now.]  
  
Bakura, Ryou, and Seto: *Sweatdrops *  
  
Seto: You know. . . never mind.  
  
Yami: AIBOU!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Still can't find him eh? Well I've never lost sight of my aibou, you're rather pathetic Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: [Lunges at Bakura and pulls him into the growing dust cloud] DIE TOMB ROBBER!  
  
Seto, Ryou: * Sweatdrop *  
  
Krizten: Pitiful.  
  
Seto, Ryou: * GASP! * O.O!  
  
  
  
| Ryou to Bakura | || Bakura to Ryou || 'thoughts' {Krizten inside Yugi's head}  
  
Warnings: Some Yaoi fluff, but nothing serious. If you want lemon just tell me. The couples would be, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Jou/Honda, Seto/Yugi. Those are the choices for couples, if you don't like it then ummm sorry. In the later of the story there will be NCS, but for now you should be safe! Other warnings, Blood, violence, swearing, and major OOCness! Well enjoy!  
  
ITHINKSOMEONEISWAITINGITHINKSOMEONEISWAITINGITHINGSOMEONEIS  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down into his mansions large kitchen. It was very large, in fact it was too large. For him and Mokuba that is.  
  
'I think we should have some friends over, it would be good for him I think.'  
  
Recently Mokuba has been having terrible nightmares and has been feeling really depressed and upset.  
  
'It's only natural to feel that way I guess. . ." Seto let out a long sigh and walked over to the large refrigerator. He pulled out a couple of sodas and walked his way out to the living room, where Mokuba was watching t.v.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto called to his little brother. 'Kami-Sama, if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do.'  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother, a smile spread across his face, a playful one. Seto smiled back and handed his brother a soda.  
  
"I take it you're feeling better?" He asked, Mokuba beamed at him.  
  
"Yep! No bad dreams last night big brother!" Set sighed for the second time that day.  
  
"That is good news indeed, and since you're feeling better how about we go visit some of our friends tonight?"  
  
"Who do you want to visit big brother?" Looking down at the longhaired child Seto thought for a moment. 'Well we could visit Yugi, Ryou was saying that he's been depressed for a while, maybe it would be a good idea to see him.' Seto's brother looked at his questionably.  
  
"You okay brother?" Seto was brought out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah sorry Mokuba, anyway I thought it would be a good idea to visit Yugi, what do you think?" Stalling a bit Mokuba thought it over. 'Poor Yugi, after his grandpa died, he seemed to drift away from us.'  
  
"Yeah! That would be a good idea, I'd bet Yugi would love some company!" Ruffling the younger boy's hair, Seto couldn't help the sharp pain in his chest. He fell to his knees and put a hand on his chest area, in hopes that it would block the pain.  
  
"Brother! What's wrong?!" Mokuba had a terrified look on his face. Seto wouldn't let the thing he cared most for in the world to worry about him. Standing painfully to his feet, Seto tried as hard as he could to forget the sharp pain.  
  
"I'm okay Mokuba, really. Now go and clean up, we'll go to Yugi's in a while okay?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Seto had almost fallen over again but had managed to straiten himself, the pain was growing worse.  
  
"Just go Mokuba, take a shower and we'll grab some dinner on the way, okay?" Finally the concerned boy nodded and headed up the stairs leaving his brother to crumple up onto the floor in tear streaming pain.  
  
'Dammit! What the hell is this pain? KAMI-SAMA HELP ME!' And Seto screamed, a loud immensely painful scream. Putting a hand to his mouth, he couldn't stop the large amount of blood that came through.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me? Kami-Sama . . ., please. . .," Before the pain could rip through him again, he was pulled into a gentle and warm embrace. It was obviously a woman, her soft and milky smooth skin, the shimmering long brown hair. The scent was that of white lilies, so clean and pure. "Shhh, there is no more pain, no more pain," she spoke, it was the most heavenly voice Seto had ever heard, it was familiar as well, so very familiar. . .  
  
'MOTHER!' Seto quickly looked up at the angel's face. It was smooth, clean, beautiful, her deep dark blue eyes matched his own exactly. It was indeed his mother, but she was dead, she had died a long time ago. This couldn't be real, it wasn't possible! Sensing her son's pain and frustration the angel spoke once again.  
  
"My son, this is no dream, I am here I have always been here watching and protecting you and Mokuba. I love you, please remember that." Smiling down at her still confused son Seto was still doubting this.  
  
"But-" he began. She stopped him, putting a gentle finger to his lips. Embracing him once more she lightly kissed his forehead.  
  
"If you ever need me all you have to do is call, for there is a great evil about so protect Mokuba because you and him are a major threat. My son, please save Yugi, you have to power to, I believe in you." Looking back at her son she smiled once more, before a calm and gently gust of wind came and she disappeared.  
  
'Mother. . . what's going on?' Seto picked himself up off the ground and went upstairs to check on his little brother.  
  
IWISHIKNEWTHETRUTHMYSELFIWISHIKNEWTHETHRUTHMYSELFIWISHIK  
  
Yugi awoke to a smiling Ryou and Bakura looking down on him. Sitting up and yawning he was hugged by both of them.  
  
"How did you sleep son?" Yugi chuckled but seemed to like the idea of Bakura calling him his some, he liked it even more that Ryou would do the same. "You don't mind do you?" Bakura said.  
  
"Of course not! And for once I slept rather well thank you!" Yugi laughed throwing out his arms for another hug, of course Ryou and Bakura complied. They all laughed, Yugi didn't mind being treated like a child and not the teenager that he was, as long as he had someone who would protect and love him. Pulling back the covers on the bed Yugi stood up.  
  
'When did I get under the covers? Well what ever.' Yugi thought.  
  
"It's five-thirty now Yugi, why don't you take a shower and put on a pair of clean cloths, we'll leave for the restaurant right afterwards okay?" The tri-colored haired boy nodded and ran off to the bathroom the take a shower.  
  
"Well shall we love?" Bakura said to Ryou who nodded looking very pleased. The two went back to their bathroom to wash up as well.  
  
  
  
"I'm ready!" Yugi called to Ryou and Bakura who were just finishing up dressing. Yugi, although feeling much better after getting a good rest in for once still couldn't let go of Yami and the others. There was also a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen.  
  
Soon Ryou and Bakura came out, Ryou was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans, his white sneakers, and a white button up blouse. Bakura was wearing almost the opposite. He had on blue jeans, a black button up blouse and black sneakers. Yes you could definitely tell that Ryou was the light and Bakura was the dark. It made him chuckle.  
  
"What are you laughing at? I think we look pretty good." Bakura said, he was definitely in a good mood. 'I wonder why?' Yugi thought. Of course Yugi had to admit they did look rather nice. Yugi couldn't counter that, he was wearing a pair of tan khaki pants, his normal sneakers and a blue button up blouse.  
  
"I think we look like a family, what do you think Yugi?" Ryou asked, Yugi only nodded and walked out the door, his new parents following close behind.  
  
Even though it was summer there was a cool breeze about, it made Yugi shiver.  
  
"Something wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked. All Yugi did was smile at Ryou, his big violet eyes looked deep into the chocolate ones. Ryou smiled back, and they continued walking.  
  
The restaurant wasn't that far away so they decided to walk, besides it was a clear night and that way they could sense if something went wrong right away. But Yugi had seemed to be doing fine, although there was a lot of pain and confusion underneath his innocent exterior.  
  
'God, I hope we get some answers tonight, we could sure use some.' Ryou looked up at the star lit sky. 'Maybe on the way back we'll stop by the park and talk some more.  
  
During the walk Yugi had gotten a piggyback ride from Bakura, Ryou just laughed and eventually had to give Yugi one to.  
  
Once they had come to the Mountain Spring restaurant the waitress immediately seated them because of their reservations. It was a good thing that Ryou had made those reservations, the place was packed. The waitress seated them in a quiet area, due to Ryou's requests.  
  
"I'll come back to get your order later, can I get you something to drink first?"  
  
"Beer," Bakura said.  
  
"Iced tea please," Ryou asked,  
  
"Long Island iced tea," Yugi said lastly. All stared him in disbelief, they couldn't help it. Little Yugi, ordering alcohol? And a lot of it at that!  
  
"Uh Yugi? Are you uh sure?" Bakura asked. Ryou just kept staring at his new son in shock. Yugi burst out laughing.  
  
"You guys I'm just kidding! I knew I'd get a reaction, but I didn't know it was going to be like that!" They all continued to stare at Yugi. Finally Yugi stopped laughing and ordered properly.  
  
"Sorry, I'll just have a Coke." The waitress was snapped back into reality,  
  
"Yeah okay got it." She left as quickly as she could. 'It was going to be a weird night,' she thought to herself.  
  
After Yugi was calmed down and Ryou and Bakura were both feeling not quite so weird, Ryou thought now would be a good time to ask little Yugi some questions.  
  
"Yugi?" The little angel looked up at Ryou at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, wondering what Ryou was up to.  
  
"What's wrong." Really wasn't a question, more of a statement, Yugi just looked at Ryou in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" It was Bakura's turn to come in.  
  
"You know exactly what we mean Yugi," The darker side said. Yugi would have said more but the waitress came back and asked for their orders. Bakura went first again.  
  
"I'll have the forest special T-bone."  
  
"I'll take the mountain pasta," Ryou spoke. Yugi went last.  
  
" Caesar chicken salad please." Writing down the orders, she took their menus and served then their drinks. The trio went back to their discussion after the waitress left. Bakura had that serious look in his eyes, and Ryou was looking quite sadly at the poor angel.  
  
"So," Bakura started, "what's wrong." Yugi couldn't escape the discussion, 'I guess it's time I talked to someone about it, might as well be my parents' Sighing Yugi began to speak. Bakura and Ryou were ready to listen, ears intent on picking up everything.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong. After Yami started to forget about me I guess I didn't really care anymore, and Anzu, Jou, and Honda just made it worse. I don't know why they forgot about me, for a while I thought I was insignificant, just a shadow or a pawn used by my 'friends' to get to Yami. At night all I did was cry, it was all I could do but soon afterwards I found out that it was getting harder and harder to cry. I turned my hurt to hate-," Ryou spoke up,  
  
"Hate? Against your friends and Yami?" Yugi shook his head and continued.  
  
"No, hate against myself," the last word was barley audible but both of Yugi's parents picked it up. Putting a hand on Yugi's shaking shoulder, Bakura urged him to continue.  
  
"Yes, against myself. I began to hate myself for being so small, and so weak, I even blamed grandpa's death on myself. Because I couldn't protect him. So I stopped caring about my friends and Yami, seriously wished that they would notice me and start caring about me again but it never happened. But the strange part is that I have a hard time remembering those times, it's like a darkness, and it's trying to blind and swallow me. Like when I almost passed out when I got to your house, I was fighting darkness then, and I don't know if it wants to harm me or kill me." Tears slipped down little Yugi's cheek and he felt himself being pulled into Bakura's embrace.  
  
"Shh, Yugi, I don't know what's going on, but we're going to fight it together." Ryou started to run a caressing hand through his new son's hair while Bakura kept saying calming words to him. | If only I had known it was this bad, I would've done something sooner. |  
  
|| It's not your fault love, I should've seen it to. But what I don't understand is this strange darkness he speaks of. I haven't felt the presence of the shadow realm for a while now.||  
  
| Strange, will just have to wait and find out I guess. |  
  
Ryou's love nodded and looked down at Yugi again.  
  
"That's not the worst either, there's one more thing I did that I couldn't remember." It was obvious that Yugi was in terrible pain and what Yugi showed them next would make both of their blood run cold.  
  
Slowly Yugi sat up and rolled down the left sleeve of his shirt. He hesitated for a moment before finishing rolling the sleeve up all the way. 'Yugi, was it really that bad?' Ryou thought.  
  
When Yugi finished rolling up the sleeve he slowly turned his left arm up so that the words etched in his arm showed perfectly clear.  
  
Ryou and Bakura's shock was indeed great, at first they couldn't tear their eyes away from the boy's arm. They couldn't and wouldn't believe that their Yugi would EVER do such a thing. It was then Yugi broke down again, and Bakura held him as tight as he could. Ryou also held onto Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, whatever happened we'll get to the bottom of it, I promise." Ryou said, and he was deadly true to his words.  
  
They held each other until the food came, Ryou, Bakura, and even Yugi finished their dinner. They had to admit it was quite good, and although Yugi was still pretty depressed, he felt better knowing Ryou and Bakura were there for him.  
  
When the bill came, the restaurant manager refused to let the trio pay the bill. Everyone in the restaurant felt sorry for the little angel, so the meal was on the house.  
  
The rest of the night was peaceful, the family had stopped by the park and did some star gazing. They also played on the swings, Bakura was giving Yugi and Ryou under duckies, Yugi hadn't felt such happiness for months, and in a long time Yugi could smile freely.  
  
But deep inside Yugi, the darkness wouldn't give up. {Yugi. . . }  
  
MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEIMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEIMINEMINE  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Yami was furious! First Yugi didn't clean the house or cook the dinner he told him make, second he wasn't even there, and last of all he had left his millennium puzzle.  
  
Anzu, Jou, and Honda were frightened now, they had never seen Yami this mad.  
  
"Calm down Yami, he's bound to be back soon, maybe he had an accident and had to go to the hospital or somethin," Jou said.  
  
"Oh he'll be in an accident alright, an accident with my fist!" Yami said under his breath. Yami wasn't going to calm down for awhile.  
  
"Dammit, maybe I should call that bastard Bakura, if there's someone who wants to piss me of its him!" But before Yami could get to the phone, there was a knock on the door. Grumbling, Yami went to the door.  
  
Opening the door he saw an ecstatic Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba.  
  
"Where's Yugi!" Seto didn't ask he ordered.  
  
Krizten: Hey I should be in every chapter!  
  
Ryou: Well technically you are.  
  
Krizten: To true.  
  
Yami: You bastard! Where is Yugi!  
  
Krizten: I dunno.  
  
Bakura: PHRAOH! I'm not done with you yet! [Drags Yami back into the dust cloud]  
  
Ryou: I can't believe their still fighting!  
  
Krizten: ^__^  
  
Ryou: O.o  
  
TBC. . . . .  
  
Goku: What is the darkness doing to Yugi? What will Ryou and Bakura do to help their new son? What will happen when Yami confronts Yugi? What is happening to Seto why did he see his mother, as an angel? And what will Mokuba do? And Anzu, Jou, and Honda, will they finally comes to terms with themselves and apologize to Yugi? And just who the hell IS Krizten? Please R&R, questions, comments, suggestions are welcome. ^______^!! THANKS AGIN! 


	6. Unexpected events and deep desires

Disclaimer: I Blood Moon or Amie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or any of the final fantasy series. They belong to their respective owners, not me.  
  
Goku: And that's how it is!  
  
Ryou: Are they STILL fighting?  
  
Krizten: Nyah.  
  
Ryou, Goku: O.o?  
  
Krizten: Don't ask. . .  
  
[Suddenly Yami jumps his way out of the dust cloud, ummmm. Lets just say he isn't winning. Poor Yami! . . . . . . . . . YEAH RIGHT!!!]  
  
Yami: I'll [huff] ask you once [puff] again.[Starts to fall unconscious] Where. .is. . .my. . .ai- [Falls unconscious]  
  
Krizten: Bou? [Laughs evilly]  
  
Mokuba: That's not nice!  
  
Krizten: Oh? [Smiles evilly at Mokuba]  
  
Seto: Gr. How dare you! [Ryou is now holding Seto back]  
  
Ryou: Seto! This isn't the time or the place!  
  
Krizten: That's right! Now start the fic! By the way. . .has ANYONE seen BM, or Yugi?  
  
Seto, Mokuba, Ryou: Nope.  
  
Krizten: Odd, I must investigate further!  
  
All: * Gasp * O.O!  
  
| Ryou to Bakura | || Bakura to Ryou ||  
  
{Krizten inside Yugi's head}  
  
'thoughts' "speech"  
  
Warning: Blood, violence, swearing, OOCness. There is Yaoi, but no hard lemon. . .YET! If you are offended by male/male sexual situations, DON'T READ! NO yuri, sorry bout that. No NCS, yet. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!  
  
SOMETHINGISSERIOUSLYWRONGSOMETHINGISSERIOUSLYWRONGSOMETH  
  
Seto Kaiba grabbed Yami by the collar, he wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"Just tell me where he is dammit!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, Seto tried to stay calm, but it was to no avail, and he continued to look furiously into the crimson eyes of Yami.  
  
"Kaiba you stupid fuck! I don't know where the hell he is either, now get out of my way!"  
  
"No Yami! I'm not playing any fucking games here, I need to find Yugi!"  
  
"So you think I'm playing a game!" Yami was furious. Grabbing Seto's left arm he swung him around and pinned him on the ground. Mokuba was being held back by Anzu who looked at Yami with concerned eyes. 'He's never acted so violent and mean before, and why does he care where Yugi is anyway?' Anzu had just noticed what she has just thought.  
  
'YUGI! OH MY GOD!' Realizing that she and her friends had done something terrible she turned towards Yami.  
  
"Yami! Yami! Stop this right now!" He stopped and looked at Anzu, Seto did the same thing, though his arm was in quite a bit of pain.  
  
"What the hell is it?" His voice was cold, almost distant. Seto shivered and thought, 'What in the hell has been going on around here? Why the hell is Yami acting like this?' There was too many questions, but he had to get to Yugi first.  
  
Honda and Jou were looking at Anzu as well.  
  
"Well, what's up Anzu?" Jou asked.  
  
"You guys! Haven't you realized that we've been completely ignoring poor Yugi for a month!"  
  
All eyes went wide, but Yami's and Seto's were the biggest. None would speak, they were all too ashamed of what they had done to Yugi, except Seto and Mokuba of course. Now Seto looked disgusted, he wanted to kick Yami's ass so bad! Mokuba just got on his knees and started to cry, 'how could they do this to someone so kind, and gentle as Yugi!' The younger boy thought sadly.  
  
'If my mother was telling the truth about Yugi, and that he's in trouble some how, with this darkness. . .!" Seto stood up off the floor and looked sternly at Yami.  
  
" Yami!" Yami looked at Seto before he spoke again.  
  
" From all the information I gathered, Yugi is in deep shit." Yami's red eyes went wide. "And if he's out there all alone and in an unstable mental condition, then we have no chance in getting him back!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kaiba!?" Yami stood up, Anzu, Honda, Jou, and Mokuba were watching and listening intently.  
  
"I've noticed an evil among the place lately, and I learned from a good source that their or it is after Yugi! And I don't know what the FUCK, you've done to him this past month or two, but I'm willing to bet that's why he isn't here right now!" The Pharaoh sighed and looked down at his feet.  
  
'What HAVE I done? If only I had realized it sooner. Poor aibou,' Yami chuckled to himself. 'Haven't called him that for a while, and what I said this morning, RA, I do not deserve to live!' Anzu snapped him out of his thoughts, she placed a calming hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Yami, we'll find him." She gave the object of her affection a frail smile. He nodded weakly and turned to Jou and Honda.  
  
"Yeah! Come on whaddya say Yami?!" Jou sprung to life.  
  
"We'll get him back, where ever he is, and were going with you all the way!" Honda smiled and looked down on the cheerful Mokuba, he eyes still red from crying.  
  
"Yeah, but where do we start?" The youngest boy asked. Seto and Yami looked at each other questionably. 'Hm, so my aibou has gone missing, and it seems like some kind of darkness is after him. . .," Yami looked at Seto.  
  
"Kaiba, was the darkness from the shadow realm?" Seto glared seriously at Yami, and he was almost scared by it.  
  
"No, it was something worse. I've had my fair share of running into the shadow realm and it's darkness, but this was by far worse." All had a look of shock and horror on their faces.  
  
"Worse than the shadow realm, is that possible?" Anzu asked. It was Yami who answered her question.  
  
"I don't know Anzu, but I'm beginning to think there might be." Honda raised an eyebrow. "Why is that Yami?"  
  
"Because I haven't felt the presence of the shadow realm for over two months now!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Then how the hell do we find Yugi?" Yami looked sadly at Seto, but before he could say anything Jou butted in.  
  
"Hey! What about Ryou's Yami Bakura? I know he was only into the shadow realm an' all but he still might know sumthin'!" Honda gave Jou a big pat on his back.  
  
"Good job Jou! That brain of yours might be more useful then we think!" Everybody except Seto began to laugh. He went over to the phone and began to dial Ryou's number, but Yami stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" Shaking his head Yami put the telephone on the hook.  
  
"Let's just go over there, lately me and Bakura have been arguing, and I would rather start an hour long conversation then get no information on any of this." Seto smiled at Yami, and wondered how he could have ever treated Yugi the way he had done for the past month. 'maybe. . .,"  
  
"Hey Yami, I've got a question."  
  
"All right. . ."  
  
"I never knew that you could treat Yugi that way, I mean you two were inseparable. Could it have been the darkness doing it to you?" Bewildered at the idea the tri-colored haired Pharaoh thought about it.  
  
"No, I don't believe so. I guess it had to do with Grandpa's death though, after he died I must have drifted away from Yugi and didn't notice. I was also so caught up with Anzu, Jou, and Honda that I must have thought that Yugi wasn't even there anymore. But. . . this morning was different, I have yelled at Yugi, noticed him, but in a way I never wanted to. It was strange but I was angry at him all day for no reason, I actually wanted to hurt Yugi.," He paused for a moment, everyone was listening closely to what he was saying.  
  
" If Anzu hadn't of snapped me out of my state, I really would have hurt him. So perhaps there is a darker evil out there, and it tried to get me to harm Yugi! Oh Ra! I could have-,"  
  
"But you didn't Yami! Now stop it!" Came Seto's reply.  
  
"Big brother! How are we going to fight this darkness?!"  
  
"Yes, how indeed!" A sinister voice answered. The group spun around in the direction of the voice, they all gasped at what they saw.  
  
It was a man, looked about twenty-five or so. His black spiky hair stood up a good couple of inches. His eyes, an unhealthy neon green, could freeze the heart of any being. He was slender but muscular, and he was dressed in a black warrior robe that hung loosely by his ankles. But the strangest and worst part of him was his large bloodied white wings, they seemed red with all the blood on it, it was sickening.  
  
"Who the fuck are you! What the fuck are you?!" Yami was furious, this man wanted his aibou, he could feel it.  
  
"Hm, no respect at all I see. . .," The demon man gave a slight smirk in Yami's direction. Yami was even more infuriated. Noticing this fury, Seto took a step forward. Anzu held onto Mokuba tightly, he was scared out of his mind. 'Who is this man, or thing?' She wondered. Well, they were about to find out.  
  
"Tell us who you are, and what you did with Yugi!" Seto yelled.  
  
"FOOL! Do you think that I Azzen [A as in AH] would be here wasting my time with you if the boy was already in my masters grasp!" This time Jou stepped up.  
  
"Masta? Just who the hell is dat?" Honda stood in the back round, absorbing the conversation.  
  
"The likes of you do not need to know! Now I will kill you all, but the Pharaoh will go first!" Yami had been preparing an attack since the time he mentioned that he didn't have Yugi.  
  
"Fine! Attack me! We'll see if you survive, which will be very unlikely!" Azzen's anger flared.  
  
"You insolent fool! TAKE THIS!" The demon forced out a giant wave of dark energy, it was pointed directly at Yami. But Yami was not in mood for any kind of game; he was in the mood for blood. 'This is for Yugi!'  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed as a second wave of energy lashed out at the demon. The two powers clashed and both of the attackers held their ground. Yami was struggling to hold back the tremendous power.  
  
'What the hell is he!? If this is only a servant to the master. . .Ra Yugi, hold on!' Across from the Pharaoh was Azzen, he was surprised that the boy could hold on this long. 'Gr. I can't believe that I am subjected to this! But I must not fail master Krizten!' He let out another powerful blast.  
  
Now Yami was struggling to hold on. He could hear the others cries of terror as he felt painfully to one knee, and still tried to hold back the force that wanted so badly to destroy him. But he couldn't give up, not now, not ever. 'I MUST find Yugi!' Was all the Pharaoh could think, and it gave him just enough strength to go on. Picking himself up off the floor he eyed the large knife at his feet. 'Where did that come from?' In that instant an idea came into his head, he couldn't defeat the demon with strength alone. . .  
  
Instantly he canceled out his attack and picked up the knife, then dodged Azzen's oncoming attack in one quick fluid movement.  
  
Azzen looked confused at what had just happened, and desperately searched for Yami until he saw a figure in front of him.  
  
"What the-!" But it was to late for the bloodstained demon, for the knife had just implanted itself into his gut. Yami watched as the creature dropped painfully to his knees, while coughing up a considerable amount of blood.  
  
"Damn you. . .," Yami just looked down at him and smirked.  
  
"Now tell me 'creature,' what do you want with my aibou?" Yami asked. Azzen coughed again and didn't speak, which made Yami incredibly upset.  
  
"Look I'll ask you one more time-," Seto stepped in, placing a gentle and calming hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Azzen, or whatever your name is, tell us what you want with Yugi before I tear your eyes out!" This time the demon looked up however, and glared intensely at the brown-haired man above him.  
  
"I'm surprised a weasel like you doesn't know what's going on." He paused for a moment noticing the confused expression on the young mans face. Seto was about to reply when Azzen grinned at him and spoke again.  
  
"I see now, so you're- oh never mind, but you do look a lot like Rinako I must admit." Seto's eyes widened and Yami turned to him.  
  
"Seto-," Just then Yami noticed that Azzen had turned and bolted as fast as he could.  
  
"SHIT!" He yelled and ran after the escapee, the others all followed, except Seto who was still in a state of shock.  
  
When Yami had gotten to the front door the demon had already disappeared.  
  
"Well wadda we do now?" The blonde asked. Shaking his head Yami could think of only one thing to do, and that was to talk to Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"We'll go to Ryou's house now, I don't care if you come along-,"  
  
"Don't be stupid Yami, of course we're coming! We must find and apologize to Yugi to." Honda stated and putt his head down in shame, as did Anzu, and Jou. Yami nodded.  
  
"Hey Seto! Are you coming!" Yami called. Seto was snapped out of his trance and yelled back to the boy who was eager to leave.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming!" He called back.  
  
"Oh!" The Pharaoh had just remembered something, he ran into the back room and quickly came back carrying a box labeled 'Motou.'  
  
"What's that?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Grandpa told me to give this to Yugi before he died." The others nodded and smiled in understanding.  
  
"Then we better find him fast," Anzu suggested. All of them began walking out the door, Seto was last, he was still a little shocked. And no one heard the word that came out of his mouth as he stepped out the door.  
  
"Mother. . ."  
  
IAMPARTOFYOUIAMPARTOFYOUIAMPARTOFYOUIAMPARTOFYOUIAMPARTO  
  
Yugi was in his bed, thoughts cascading and swirling and cascading around him. The pain in his head seemed to disappear but he was still in darkness, and memories came fully back to him. The etching in his arm was remembered and he had begun to cry at the memory. 'But it wasn't me, it was something else, some kind of darkness!' But no matter how hard he criticized the force that made him do it, the guilt was still there.  
  
The only other memory that came to him was the one with the red and black haired man. 'Krizten. . ." Yugi thought, and a shiver went up his spine. The man had hurt him, but for some reason didn't want to kill him, and seemed familiar. . .  
  
'That's crazy though." Thought Yugi. The last thing he remembered was the beautiful woman with silver hair and cerulean eyes. She had saved him from that evil man, and that awful place he assumed. He wished that he could properly thank her, but how could he? He didn't know where he was at the moment.  
  
'A dream perhaps?' Suddenly a voice rung in his head.  
  
{That's right little Yugi, a dream, but a very special dream.} Yugi was becoming increasingly scared as the speaker spoke through his mind. So he did the only thing he could, speak back.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
{That's easy, in this dream only you and I can exist. None can interfere!} Yugi had thought that he recognized the voice, how could he mistake it!  
  
"Krizten!" The small angel said in surprise and horror. And he was right, the dark figure appeared ever so elusively in front of Yugi. But Yugi didn't back away, he knew that this angel of darkness wouldn't harm him.  
  
"Yes, here I am." He smiled maliciously. And this time Yugi could make out all of the beautiful but evil man. [BM: Yugi thought he was beautiful! ^_^] He was wearing a black robe with a white shirt with loose black pants, with heavy boots to match. Red bandages were raped around both of his arms, and his exquisite black wings loomed behind him gracefully. And it was true, Yugi had never seen more of a beautiful sight, the woman who saved him couldn't even compare. He slightly blushed.  
  
"Um, I know this may sound stupid, but have I met you before?" The dark god smiled a rare and exquisite smile. He kneeled down in front of the shorter angel and looked him straight in the eyes. Yugi couldn't let go of the deadly and lovely deep crimson eyes that stared at him.  
  
"Ha ha, perhaps," he said smoothly. Then very unexpectedly he pulled the boy into a warm embrace. Yugi was so overwhelmed by the action he stayed ridged. Krizten gently caressed the boy's wonderfully silky hair. Then the ravishing demon god spoke.  
  
"Just remember my little dark angel that you belong to me and only me. And any that dare oppose me or keep me from you, my angel, shall die. Do you understand?" Because Yugi still couldn't move the boy nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"Good, that's all you need to know."  
  
The two stayed like that for quite some time, Krizten didn't want to move, and very extraordinarily, neither did Yugi.  
  
ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND OF CHAPTER 6  
  
TBC. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ryou: That was unexpected I think!  
  
Krizten: I liked it! And I still haven't found my dark angel!  
  
Mokuba: Mr. Krizten?  
  
Krizten: Yeah?  
  
Mokuba: Will you play video games with me?  
  
Krizten: Uh? Okay. . . I guess.  
  
Mokuba: YAAAAHH!  
  
Ryou: What happened to Seto?  
  
Mokuba: Oh! He was pulled into the fight by that goofy looking guy with the big spiky hair!  
  
Ryou: Figures. Well I guess it's up to me now!  
  
Ryou: What is up with this Krizten/Yugi thing? What will happen when the gang reaches Ryou's house? What will Bakura and Ryou do? And how did Azzen know Seto's mother? And what will happen to Yugi's spirit? Will it be broken? And WHO IS Krizten!? Find out in the next chappie! Thankies for the wonderful reviews!!!! More to come. 


	7. Wishing for truth and rejecting it

Disclaimer: I Amie or Blood Moon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, or the final fantasy series. They belong to their respective owners not me. I am also not making any money or profits off this fic.  
  
THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS, IT HELPS!  
  
Mokuba: Look Ryou! I found Yugi's sennen puzzle!  
  
Ryou: What! Where!  
  
Krizten: Yes child of the light tell us!  
  
Mokuba: I dunno, it just kind of appeared by my feet!  
  
Krizten: Strange. . .  
  
Ryou: Indeed.  
  
Mokuba: What about Yami? Should we tell him?  
  
Krizten: Impossible, he is still fighting.  
  
Ryou, Mokuba: O.O Still!  
  
Krizten: Well not for long. [There is now a wicked look on his face]  
  
Ryou: What are you going to do?  
  
Krizten: Watch. [Then he powered up a dark blast and sent it straight into the giant dust cloud.]  
  
All in dust cloud: ARHHHHGG! [They all went flying in different directions]  
  
Krizten: Mission accomplished! [They could hear a loud grunt come from Heero in the distance]  
  
Ryou, Mokuba: O.o  
  
\Yugi to Yami\ \\Yami to Yugi\\ |Ryou to Bakura\ ||Bakura to Ryou|| 'Thoughts' {Krizten speaking to Yugi}  
  
Warnings: YAOI! This is Yaoi male/male content in this chapter, and most likely lemon in others, if this offends you then leave now please. Otherwise enjoy the chapter, no lemon now, but some action between Ryou/Bakura! Ummm, swearing, blood, violence, possibly disturbing situations. ENJOY!  
  
PLEASEFORGIVEMEPLEASEFORGIVEMEPLEASEFORGIVEMEPLEASEFORGIVE  
  
Ryou and Bakura had to carry Yugi home after he had unexpectedly passed out in the park. The answer why were still unknown but the new couple didn't mind as much.  
  
"Maybe he was just exhausted, the past events of the day could have worn him out," Ryou remarked. Bakura hated to admit it but maybe he was right, but that nagging feeling of doubt still hung in the air. 'Something else is wrong, and it is something terrible.'  
  
Bakura's negative thoughts couldn't get passed Ryou, for the silver haired boy beckoned him to sit down on the bed beside him. Of course he complied and joined his soul mate on the soft bed. Yugi was already set comfortably down in bed, and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Ryou asked, he hated it when Bakura kept things from him.  
  
"So you can tell huh." Nodding the younger boy draped an arm over his loves shoulder, and placed his head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"It'll be alright Yami, we will conquer what ever comes in our path, we must, for Yugi, our sons sake." Eyeing the chocolate-eyed boy in such a passionate manner, Ryou couldn't help but look back the same way.  
  
Slowly Bakura lifted his chin and brought his lips down to meet his loves. 'Ra, he is so beautiful, I want to take him now.' But Bakura knew better, he wouldn't claim his love. . . yet!  
  
Forcing Ryou's mouth open with his tongue the two were brought into such a burning sensation that they didn't hold back against their hormones. Bakura pushed Ryou back onto the bed and ground his and the younger boys throbbing erection against each other. Ryou moaned loudly in the back of his throat. He had never felt such pleasure and he wanted more, a lot more!  
  
"Kami-Sama! More! Please Bakura!" Ryou was breathing heavily now and the ex- tomb robber thought that those words sounded like heaven to him. So he agreed to Ryou's pleas, but decided to torture him ever so slowly.  
  
Unbuttoning the beautiful boy's shirt he took hi lips from his and made a slow trail from his neck to his erect nipple. Ryou moaned again as he sucked playfully on the little nub, and made his way to the other one. Then he made his way back up to Ryou's lips and gave him a searing kiss that made both of them moan in pleasure.  
  
Bakura thought it couldn't have been better, he WAS going to take his hikari and none would stop him. Well all except a loud thundering knock at the door. Gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath, the white haired man swore he would kill whoever dared to disturb him now.  
  
"Ryou stay here, I'll deal with our guests!" The last word was harsh and sounded very violent. Ryou knew better than to disagree with his angry Yami so he let him go.  
  
Making his way to the door Bakura didn't care who it was, he was going to punch his or her lights out. And amazingly that's exactly what he did.  
  
Opening the door furiously he struck out his fist and sent it into the disturber's face. Of course that face was Yami and he reeled back right into the arms of Jou and Honda. Bakura was stunned and even more angry at the same time at the sight of the group especially Yami who had just recovered.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect a warm welcome, but this ridiculous Bakura!" Yami screamed and tended to his bloody nose.  
  
"Ridiculous my ass! You had it coming and you know it! Now what the hell are you doing here?!" Bakura was pissed at the sight of Yami, he wanted nothing more than to beat the Pharaoh to a pulp. Instead surprisingly spoke.  
  
"We want to know where Yugi is. Can you help us Bakura?"  
  
"Of course I can! And finding Yugi won't be hard." Every ones head looked up at Bakura in amazement.  
  
"And why is that!" Yami spat. Bakura was even more pissed.  
  
"Because you stupid piece of shit Pharaoh he's here!" They all gasped. Yugi here? But why?  
  
"I must see him!" Yami said quickly.  
  
"NO! Now go away you asshole!" The older Yugi's anger flared.  
  
"And why the hell not? He's my aibou not yours, what right do you have to keep him from me!" Rushing up to Yami, the darker Ryou picked him up by his collar and pinned him up against the side of the house.  
  
"Every right legally and emotionally you sick bastard! I'd don't want you to touch Yugi let alone look at him! I saw what you did to him and Yugi's other so-called friends, you're all a bunch of sick fuckers! Poor Yugi even went as far as to blame himself for your IGNORANCE! And now he must live with a terrible scar that will never heal, emotionally and physically!" Taking a deep breath and looking into the hurt crimson eyes of Yami, Bakura notice a tear that went down the side of his cheek. 'Tears? When has Yami ever cried?" Bakura was deeply confused, until he heard sobs come from all of Yugi's friends, except Seto that is.  
  
"We didn't mean to hurt Yugi Bakura, and I know that I should pay for the actions that I took. Hell, we all should, but the least I- no we can do is apologize to Yugi, and let him know it was all a big mistake!" Anzu was sobbing uncontrollably now and Honda came up to her and let her cry onto his chest.  
  
"Anzu's right you know, we all want to apologize, especially Yami, he has been through worse than us." Honda said. Jou nodded as well, he was trying to get Mokuba to calm down.  
  
Looking back at Yami, Bakura stared into his eyes, "is this true? Is what your friends say true? Tell me now Pharaoh!" Yami nodded.  
  
"Yes, every word is the truth Bakura, so will you let us apologize. Or will I have to use force!" Bakura smiled, | Love? | Ryou mentally said.  
  
|| Don't worry hikari, now get a shirt on and come out. We have guests. ||  
  
| Okay. | Ryou said confused, but started putting his shirt back on. "Damn. . ."  
  
All eyes were on Bakura now, he slowly released his grip on Yami. Sighing slightly he looked back into the tomb robbers eyes.  
  
"Very well, you may all come in. Beside there is a lot we must discuss. . ." So Bakura led them all inside and into the living room to sit down. Ryou was in the kitchen preparing tea for everyone, when he noticed who it was. Ryou looked angry and stared daggers at Bakura.  
  
"What are they doing here?!" Bakura kissed him gently and shook his head.  
  
"Do not worry love, they are here to apologize. There intentions are sincere through and through, plus we may get an idea of what the hell is exactly going on." Ryou perked up instantly and motioned towards the tea, which he and Bakura brought out into the living room. After everyone had gotten their tea Seto got up from his chair and stood in front of the group, ready to start the conversation like at a big meeting.  
  
"Okay, shut up you guys, we need to get serious now."  
  
"I couldn't agree more Seto," Ryou replied, then spoke again.  
  
"I'm sure you are all here for answers, as are we, so lets go around the room answering questions to the best of our ability. So Jou you go first." He nodded and thought for a moment. Then he decided on the easiest question.  
  
"Where's Yugi?"  
  
"Sleeping in his room peacefully." Bakura answered.  
  
"Next!" Shouted Ryou. The way they were going about this was odd, Ryou expected it to be the most orderly way to do it. He didn't want any arguments breaking out either.  
  
"What do you mean his room?" Honda asked. Bakura grinned a little to evilly for comfort.  
  
"That's also easy, we adopted Yugi." Gasps were heard throughout the room.  
  
"WHAT!" Yami shouted. Ryou knew this was coming.  
  
"Yes Pharaoh, when we saw that Yugi was hurting and alone it was the best option we could come up with. And no matter how much you dislike it, it's something you can't change." Yami sighed, he was right, what he had done was wrong, and he deserved to suffer this way. It was now Anzu's turn to speak.  
  
"Who is after Yugi?" No one spoke, because no one knew the answer.  
  
"At all honesty I don't know. What I do know is that it has nothing to do with the shadow realm, it is something much darker, much deeper. And that creature Azzen mentioned a master, but I do not know who or what that is." Seto finished.  
  
"Who is this Azzen?" Ryou asked, it was his turn. This time instead of Seto, Yami asked.  
  
"We really don't have an answer to that either, but he looked human except for the eyes and wings-,"  
  
"A demon perhaps?" Bakura cut in. "But from where, I do not know."  
  
"You mean that this darkness is new to you?" Yami asked Bakura.  
  
"Yes, powerful I can tell, but origin is unknown to me. I will look further into it I guess." They all nodded, Bakura decided to speak.  
  
"Did the darkness affect you in any way?" Yami looked up at Bakura, his heart sank when he thought of this morning, and it made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"I think so, I was completely unaware of myself when I ordered Yugi this morning. I also didn't care if I hurt him, it was a terrible feeling when I finally realized what I was doing. And the others didn't notice anything strange or wrong." None could or would reply to Yami's answer, so Seto decided to speak last.  
  
"So all we need to figure out now is why does it or they want Yugi?"  
  
"I don't know. . .," Bakura answered, he was lost in thought now. Ryou tried to put the pieces together, if there was any.  
  
"I think its strange," stated the silver haired boy.  
  
"What's that?" Seto asked, he was eyeing Ryou intensely.  
  
"Well, if this evil or darkness wanted Yugi, don't you think it would have gotten him by now. You say that this Azzen character was more powerful than even Yami, and he noted a master. Why don't they just take him? And if they were trying to break him to make him weaker, why would it be necessary?" There was much contemplation among the group. 'Yugi. . .,' Was all Yami could think of.  
  
"A counter force." Seto blankly stated, and all looked up at him.  
  
"You think it's possible?" Bakura said.  
  
"That must be it, otherwise they would have Yugi by now."  
  
"What makes you so sure Seto?" Anzu was on her feet now and staring straight at him, blushing a bit as his blues eyes pierced into her. He smiled a rare smile and looked down.  
  
"Just a feeling I guess."  
  
"Very well, we will just have to wait. It's also getting late, why don't you all sleep here tonight, tomorrow we'll go out and investigate." They had all thought it was a good idea, and crashed in the living room.  
  
"Bakura? May I-,"  
  
"Go ahead Yami, but if you hurt him, I'll kill you!" Yami nodded and was shown to Yugi's room.  
  
ITCANTBETRUEITCANTBETRUEITCANBETRUEITCANTBETRUEITCANTBETRU  
  
Yugi was siting up on his bead thinking about to many things. He his head hurt and tears came tumbling down his cheeks, he knew the dream was real, and that's what upset him.  
  
'Oh God! What is happening to me? Why couldn't I reject Krizten? Why was he, the man who had brutally hurt me before being so nice? But he was so possessive, I am no ones slave, I belong to no one!' And tears continued to fall.  
  
The door suddenly opened and figure stepped into the darkness, he couldn't make out who it was until the light switch was flipped on.  
  
And there stood Yami, he was holding a box of sorts and looked down at the extremely frightened boy with concern.  
  
"Yami! Oh God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to disobey you, please forgive me!" Yugi curled up into a tight ball and waited for Yami's wrath. But it didn't come and Yugi looked up, only to see his darker half crying as well. He couldn't believe that he had hurt his aibou this much. 'Oh Ra. . ."  
  
Yami set the box down and brought Yugi into a warm and friendly embrace.  
  
"Yugi! Why didn't you tell me you hurt so badly? Please forgive me, please I'm begging you. Please FORGIVE ME!" Yami's tears didn't stop and he didn't let go of the surprised boy in his arms.  
  
Yugi was bewildered, was this really Yami? I must be, it looked, smelled, felt like Yami. It was like a dream come true!  
  
"Yami, I don't care. You're back, and that is all I care about." Yami smiled at Yugi and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you Yugi, my angel." They held each other again, Yami had almost forgotten about the box he had brought for Yugi. He pulled gently out of the embrace and picked up the box and handed it to Yugi, he looked confused.  
  
"Grandpa gave it to me, and told me to give it to you when you were ready, well know is better than anytime I guess." The angel nodded and took off the cover of the box.  
  
Inside were pictures and small trinkets, and a note from grandpa. It read.  
  
Yugi,  
  
I know you never knew your parents and probably wanted at least some information on them, well enjoy and always believe in the good of your heart. I love you, so live the rest of your life the way you want to.  
  
-Grandpa  
  
Tears fell down onto the sheet of paper and Yami put an arm around the small boy.  
  
"Why don't you take a look?" Yugi nodded and picked up a few of the pictures. The first one was a picture of a young woman, she had beautiful long golden hair, just like his bangs. And her eyes were amethyst like his own. Yes it was definitely his mother. Looking at the back of the picture it read, 'Shizuka age twenty-three.'  
  
Yugi smiled, he had never known his mother, but he felt relieved that he knew what she looked like. The next couple of pictures were of her and him, when he was a baby. Yami smiled down at Yugi, glad that he was doing better.  
  
Yugi then came to another picture, this one had his mother in it, as well as one other, and he was holding the small bundle of joy. Shizuka had wrapped her arms around the man and was smiling brightly. But Yugi wasn't looking at his mother, or himself, he was looking at his father. And right before Yugi had passed out from shock he could only say one word.  
  
"Krizten. . ."  
  
  
  
ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND OF CHAPTER 7 TBC. .. ...  
  
Ryou: Oh my, now that was unexpected!  
  
Krizten: What?  
  
Mokuba: Why didn't you just say so in the first place?  
  
Krizten: It's called a plot shrimp!  
  
Mokuba: Oh. . .  
  
Ryou: Yeah, well lets see.  
  
Duo: I'll do it!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Duo: For I am SHINIGAMI!!  
  
Krizten: Uh, huh. . .  
  
Duo: What! A startling new revelation! What will Yugi do now that he knows the truth? And the others, will they figure out what the hell is going on? What new mysteries await Kaiba and the others Can he handle it? Find out next time! R&R please! 


	8. Passion, hate, and love

Disclaimer: I Amie or Blood Moon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, or the Final Fantasy series. They all belong to their most beloved and respected creators or owners. Finally I am not making any profit or money off of this story.  
  
THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWIES!  
  
[All the characters that were fighting, were blown away by Krizten's blast. Most of them lay unconscious, well all actually, except Heero. Because he is the Perfect Soldier! ]  
  
Duo: Hee-Chan!! [Runs up him and glomps him.]  
  
Heero: . . .  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Aww, you two look so cute together!  
  
Heero: I didn't ask for your opinion mortal!  
  
Ryou: [Gulps]  
  
Krizten: Where the hell did that come from? And where the hell is BM and my SON!  
  
Mokuba: I dunno, I haven't seen them either.  
  
Seto: Do you suppose BM stole Yugi!?  
  
Krizten: Don't be ridiculous!  
  
Duo: Well who cares, as long as the fic keeps going, there's nothing to worry about. Right koi?  
  
Heero: [Grumbles] . . .  
  
Duo: Yep see! Hee-Chan agrees as well! We'll deal with this mystery later.  
  
All: [Sweat-drop]  
  
NOTE: I found out that Jou's sister Serenity is Shizuka. She has no affiliation with Yugi, therefore, Serenity is not Yugi's mother! If that confused you at all ^_^ Would have been an interesting twist though!  
  
WARNING: YAOI! If you are offended by male/male situations, the LEAVE NOW! NCS or rape, blood, violence, OOCness, fluff, cursing, and possibly some disturbing situations or events. Otherwise enjoy! And remember, I warned you.  
  
\Yugi to Yami\ \\Yami to Yugi\\  
  
|Ryou to Bakura| ||Bakura to Ryou||  
  
'thoughts'  
  
{Krizten in Yugi's head}  
  
UNKNOWNTHINGSUNKNOWTHINGSUNKNOWNTHINGSUNKNOWNTHINGS  
  
"What the hell did you do to him Yami!" Bakura was pissed, the last thing he wanted was Yugi to pass out again.  
  
"Dammit Bakura! I don't know, one minute he was looking at a picture of his parents, the next thing I know is he falling towards the fucking floor!" Yes, Yami was hysterical as well. Ryou was also in the room, but there was nothing he could do to stop his love and his son's yami.  
  
Of course through all the screaming and accusations, the others came storming into the room. Anzu , and Jou immediately went to Yugi's side, while Honda was trying to restrain Bakura from killing Yami.  
  
"Let go of me Honda!"  
  
"Bakura don't be an idiot! Yami didn't do shit to Yugi and you know it!" He stiffened and put his head down, bowing in defeat.  
  
"Ra. . .you are right, damn! I wish I just knew what the hell is going on!"  
  
"Well. . ." Ryou said. "Yami what picture was Yugi looking at before he passed out?" Yami's head shot up instantly, 'Ra! Why didn't I think of that before?'  
  
As fast as a cat Yami had found the picture that Yugi held before he picked it up and looked confusedly at it. In all honesty there was nothing wrong with it, that Yami could see anyway. Soon they all had gathered around Yami and the picture.  
  
"So what upset Yug?" Jou asked.  
  
"I don't know Jou, maybe the picture wasn't it at all?" Ryou was looking at Yami now, who was still studying the picture.  
  
"No! It has to be something with this photo, I just don't know what," he stopped and thought for a moment. . .! Suddenly it came to him.  
  
"Krizten!"  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, confused by Yami's outburst. Anzu looked down at Yugi then back up at Yami.  
  
"What are you talking about Yami?"  
  
The Pharaoh regarded the brown-haired teen and shook his head. Ryou and Bakura were both getting frustrated.  
  
"Pharaoh! What the hell are you talking about?!" He shook his head again.  
  
"Krizten was the last thing my light said before he passed out, and I am guessing that the man in the picture is Krizten."  
  
"So that would be Yugi's father." Honda said, Yami nodded and looked at the others, they were all still very flustered.  
  
"What does that have to do with him passing out then?" Grabbing the photo from Yami's hand, Ryou looked it over a few times. "What does his father have to do with anything?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe he didn't pass out from the picture, maybe Krizten is some one else entirely." Jou added.  
  
"Maybe. But I still wouldn't bet on it." Yami said.  
  
"We are getting no where like this. Let's wait until he wakes up." Seto finally spoke up.  
  
"Will he be in any condition to speak?" Ryou asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about it now, we should try to rest. Yugi will be fine. Bakura why don't you stay with him for a while, then you can switch with Yami later."  
  
"What! Seto you don't mean for someone other than me to sleep with my Hikari!" Anger flooded the Pharaohs eyes, he glared at Bakura who was completely ignoring his threats.  
  
"Yami! I am not going to rape Yugi or anything. I am his legal parent, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Very well! But you only get three hours, then we switch!"  
  
"Fair enough." And with that Yami kissed his aibou's forehead and whispered to his quietly. 'I'll be with you soon enough love,' smiling he turns towards the door and walked out. All but Ryou and Bakura remain.  
  
"Will you be all right love?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yeah, just watch over Yami for me, though I hate to admit it, I think our son still loves him. He's just so innocent and pure. I'd hate to think if that innocence was shattered." He put the horrible though back into the far reaches of his brain and pulled Ryou into a loving embrace.  
  
"Ya-Yami?"  
  
"Shh. . .love." Fiercely he kissed his love, enjoying the sweat nectar of his lips. 'He's so smooth so soft, I'll never get tired of him.' But to soon he parted with his Hikari and looked deeply into the chocolate eyes that matched his own.  
  
"Yami, aishiteru." Bakura simply smiled and gently pushed him out the door, and shut it. Bakura was finally alone in the room with the angel.  
  
The dark Ryou crawled into the bed and brought his 'son' into his arms. The angel was shivering so he brought the blanket up and around them. Soon they were both warm, and Bakura flipped off the light switch beside the bed. Bakura had fallen asleep before he could notice the ever-darkening storm clouds that huddled together outside the window.  
  
  
  
In the living room the others were settling down to sleep as well. The couch had pulled out in a bed, and Anzu didn't mind sharing it with the frightened Mokuba. Jou and Honda had curled up onto the floor and had immediately fallen asleep. Ryou offered Yami his bed, he gladly accepted, because it was closer to Yugi's room. Seto had taken the recliner and Ryou lay on the floor next to him.  
  
"Seto, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why do you ask Ryou?" The dark blue eyed man asked.  
  
"You seem more distant then usual, are you sure there's nothing wrong? Or nothing you are keeping from us?" Smirking at the silver-haired boy, Seto closed his eyes.  
  
"Ryou, you are so very perceptive, yes there is in fact something I am keeping from you. But I waiting for the right time to speak it, it is something personal, therefore I need to think for awhile." Ryou smiled at Seto and nodded.  
  
"Very well Seto, I understand. Well than, good night."  
  
"Thank you, and yes good night."  
  
No long after, all of the occupants in the house were asleep.  
  
SOMETHINGTERRIBLESOMETHINGTERRIBLESOMETHINGTERRIBLESOMETHI  
  
Blood poured from everywhere on Azzen's body, and his vision was starting to blur. Krizten stood over him, a smile placed on that wickedly beautiful face, he bent down and picked up the broken demon by the neck.  
  
"Forgive me master. . .the Pharaoh was trickier. . . than. . . I-,"  
  
"Hush up Azzan. You think I actually care if you got rid of him or not?" His deep blood red eyes pierced into Azzen's sickly green ones.  
  
"My boy, with what I have planned next, I honestly don't care if you killed that Pharaoh or not." Fear lit up in those neon green eyes, as well as disgust.  
  
"Then why-,"  
  
"Am I punishing you? That's simple, your weakness, though you didn't kill the Pharaoh you showed how pathetic you can truly be. Especially in the case of a weaker opponent!" The demon god threw Azzen roughly against a brick wall. Blood flew everywhere and Azzen's screams were almost unbearable.  
  
Krizten kneeled down towards the almost dead demons face, and whispered into his ear. "I suggest you get stronger, or next time I wont be so forgiving." With that said the beautiful demon stood up and walked away, leaving his faithful minion to sulk and bleed on the floor.  
  
Krizten didn't care though, the only thing he could think of now was his win over Yugi. He passed countless other demons and monsters, always bowing before their supremely powerful master.  
  
Walking into a large room with different torture devices and such, he found the person he was looking for.  
  
"Rahlia, I assume everything is in order." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Master of course! When ever you want we can start." Rahlia was a black haired woman with dark orange eyes. She wore a black ninja uniform and was a powerful spell-caster, as well as fighter.  
  
"Excellent! Then make haste and seal the gate!"  
  
"Master," she bowed deeply and set off to work. Krizten could only smile to himself.  
  
'Soon my child, soon." The demon walked out of the room, his magnificent wings stretching widely, and walked down the dark corridor.  
  
WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY  
  
Outside the rain began to pour, and lightning shook Ryou's house slightly, but it was just enough to wake Yugi who found himself wrapped up in Bakura's embrace. There was a sudden flash of lightning.  
  
Yugi  
  
The small angel eyes widened and he found himself pulling out of Bakura's warm embrace. 'What am I doing!' Yugi was scared; it was as if something was pulling him.  
  
Yugi  
  
The voice came again, and Yugi walked quietly out of the room and into the living room. All of his friends were asleep and looked very peaceful, but he still couldn't hold himself back from the force that was calling him.  
  
'Oh God! Help me! Please!' Yugi's protests wouldn't work however and he found himself at the door. The frightened angel didn't want to leave, he didn't want to leave his friends behind, especially Yami, and he had just recently found him.  
  
Yugi, come to me  
  
The voice beckoned again, and Yugi turn the doorknob smoothly and quietly, he looked outside, it was pouring, he couldn't see three feet in front of him. Trying to fight back the urge to take that fatal step outside, he tied with all his might to back away, to say no, but it was impossible.  
  
YUGI!  
  
He took that step and was shedding tears, even as the door behind him closed, he was trapped and he didn't want to be.  
  
'No, please. . .father!' That's when it snapped. 'Father!' The small boy could not do anything; he was completely under control and his instincts made hi run, run towards his goal.  
  
"FATHER!" He screamed.  
  
Come Yugi, come to me!  
  
And again he screamed. "FATHER!" He was getting closer now, the rain permitted him to see hardly anything, but he knew where he was going. Yugi was crying on the inside, but for some reason he kept running until he saw a figure, and he knew who it was. 'No don't go, stop Yugi, STOP!' It was no use; he wouldn't listen to reason.  
  
My son, come to your father  
  
"Daddy!" Within an instant the angel was brought into the demon arms, cradling him and stroking his cheek. Inside Yugi was screaming. 'What am I doing!?' But it didn't matter now; he was under his father's influence completely. Soaking wet and crying the angel called for his dad once more.  
  
"Father. . ."  
  
"Yugi, my son, my dark angel. Let us go home, to where we belong."  
  
On the inside Yugi refused to give up, he was going to fight, even if it killed him.  
  
  
  
ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND TBC. . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Krizten: Hmmm?  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Krizten: Nothing.  
  
Duo: Hey aren't we looking for that little friend of yours?  
  
Mokuba: Yea, but we don't know where to look!  
  
Seto: He'll show up eventually.  
  
Duo: You think so?  
  
  
  
Goku: Woah! What will happen to Yugi? What will his friends do to save him? Why couldn't Arali help him? What plans does Krizten have for Yugi? And what is Seto's secret exactly? Sorry no NCS or Yaoi in this chappie! But next one I promise. Please R&R, it helps a lot! ^_____^ 


	9. Hope in four, the angel is crying

Disclaimer: I Amie or Blood Moon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or the Final Fantasy series. They all belong to their respective owners, not me. I am making no money or profit off of this. See? ^__^  
  
Okay! This chappie is late I know, I am sorry. T___T School is a big poopie in this area, but I will continue it non-the less!  
  
[Yami, Bakura, Wufei, Cloud, Squall, Sephiroth, and Laguna have recovered from the brawl.]  
  
Yami: Okay, now where is my aibou!  
  
Ryou: Calm down Yami, he's got to be here somewhere. Why don't you go look for him?  
  
Yami: Very well, KRIZTEN!  
  
Krizten: Gah! What the hell do you want?  
  
Yami: You are coming with me, this is partly your fault!  
  
Krizten: My fault! Grr.....FINE!  
  
Bakura: Thank you aibou!  
  
Ryou: Gotta do what I can. [Gives an evil smile]  
  
All: [ Sweatdrop ]  
  
Again, THANKIES for the reviews. It really does help a lot!  
  
WARNING: Contains non-consensual sex, a.k.a rape. Yaoi male/male relationships, abuse, blood violence, swearing, and perhaps disturbing situations. If any of this upsets you LEAVE!!! GET THE H E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS OUT!!!!!!! Other wise. . . ENJOY THE FIC! ^__^  
  
| Ryou to Bakura | || Bakura to Ryou || \Yugi to Yami\ \\ Yami to Yugi \\  
  
'thoughts' {Krizten in Yugi's head} Krizten Commanding Yugi  
  
NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
WHATNOWWHATNOWWHATNOWWHATNOWWHATNOWWHATNOWWHATNO  
  
  
  
Bakura awoke abruptly, the first thing he noticed was the warmth from his chest was gone. And that was where Yugi lay wrapped up in his arms. 'Yugi, SHIT!' He leaped from the bed and ran out of the room as fast as he could. When he reached the living room he shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring if they hated him for it.  
  
"GET THE HELL UP! YUGI'S GONE MISSING!"  
  
There were lots of groans from the group, but Seto and Ryou were the only ones that responded logically from what Bakura had just said.  
  
"Bakura, what the hell are you talking about? Didn't you notice him get up?" Seto said. Bakura shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"No. . . shit, how could I do this to Yugi, and Yami's going to be pissed." One cue Yami came running out of Ryou's room and was frantically looking around.  
  
"Bakura, where the hell is he? Where the hell is my aibou?" He grabbed the dark Ryou by his collar and shook him viciously. Bakura only sighed and looked Yami in his beautiful red eyes. "Yami. . . I am sorry." Yami had never seen Bakura so pathetic, he truly felt sorry about not being able to protect Yugi, his son. But the emotion didn't last long, and he pushed Yami away from him.  
  
"Dammit Pharaoh, what the hell are we doing around here if Yugi's out there!" Yami smiled, Bakura was back to normal. By this time everyone was up and watching the spectacle before them, Anzu was crying on Honda's chest and Jou looked really pissed off.  
  
"Bakura lets go and find Yugi." The dark Ryou nodded and Ryou shook his head in dismay.  
  
"Yami we don't know where Yugi is, or even who took him." He added sadly.  
  
"How are we gonna find him then?" Mokuba said.  
  
"I don't know Mokuba but-." There was a flash of white light and when the group opened their eyes they saw a beautiful white winged angel standing in front of them. Her long beautiful silver hair danced around her, she turned her head and looked at Seto.  
  
"Hello Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba I hope you have been doing well." Seto looked at the lovely and spoke, no one had enough courage to. 'She looks like my mother when she came to me, hmm I wonder.'  
  
"Do you know my mother?" She smiled and nodded her head, Mokuba looked confused and held tightly onto his brother.  
  
"Yes I know Rinako, quite well actually." All seemed confused except Seto who continued to question the angel.  
  
"Then tell us, what the hell is going on, and what is the darkness my mother warned me about. Who are you?" He finally added.  
  
" I shall answer your questions, so listen well children of light and dark." She eyed Yami and Bakura with her golden eyes. They flinched a little but held there ground and waited for her to explain.  
  
"My name is Arali, and I am a guardian of the light, as is Rinako Seto and Mokuba's mother. For you see if a guardian chooses a mortal mate they can pass on their bloodline, but they can never again become a guardian, instead they become an angel. That is why Rinako cannot be here now, and I am guessing she used much of her power coming to warn you Seto." All were in awe at this information, Yami turned directly to Seto.  
  
"So that means you are half guardian, as well as your brother?" Then he looked at Arali who nodded and looked at Seto. He had his head down, obviously contemplating.  
  
"Where is my aibou?" Yami asked. Arali let out a long sigh and spoke.  
  
"I am afraid he is with the demon Krizten right now. I would have protected him but their mages sealed this world from the guardian one, there was nothing I could do. I am sorry Yami and Bakura truly I am." Yami shook his head and Bakura continued to listen.  
  
"Arali, there will be no apologizes, all I want is my aibou back, how can I do that?" Anzu stepped up and spoke before Arali could.  
  
"You mentioned Krizten, who is that, and what are the demons and why do they need Yugi!" Anzu started to cry and Honda comforted her. He nodded at Arali and she understood.  
  
"Krizten is a demon the master in fact, and quite powerful. There are many demons that follow Krizten in the realm of darkness. And before any of you ask, the shadow realm and realm of darkness are not the same, in fact you could say that the realm of darkness is just more complete, and definitely more dangerous."  
  
"If that's true, will our shadow powers be useless there?" Bakura asked.  
  
"No they should actually be heightened, to a certain extent anyway. But I warn you, Krizten's domain is one not easily dominated." Yami decided to speak.  
  
"But there is still a chance, and that is one I am willing to take, right Bakura!"  
  
"Yes, I will do anything to get Yugi back to us, now who is it we must destroy.!?" He added a bit evilly, Ryou stood by his side, arm around his waist and giving him as much comfort as he could. 'I have a feeling this won't turn out good. . ."  
  
"I am glad to hear that Bakura, Yami, but I am afraid that the one you must face is one that you must save as well." Yami and Bakura looked at each other, then back at Arali.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Anzu asked quietly.  
  
"Something that Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Seto must find out on their own. I will send you to the realm of darkness, Mokuba and the others will accompany me to the guardian realm and help me there." Jou complained first, he stood up from the place he was sitting on the couch and walked right up to the angel.  
  
"If you think for one second that I am going to leave my friends, NO WAY!"  
  
"Jou, you must understand, you have no abilities at this time that will contribute them as they search for Yugi, you and the others can help if you come with me, now do you trust me?" He hesitated then smiled and nodded his head, Arali was pleased.  
  
"Good now are you four ready?" Mokuba looked sadly up at his brother, he couldn't let him go to that awful place. But he knew it was t he only way to save Yugi.  
  
"Mokuba, I promise I will return safely, and with Yugi, please wait for me."  
  
"Of course big brother! But remember, you promised." Seto ruffled the youngster's hair and stood by the other three, who were ready to risk their lives for Yugi. 'Yugi, just hold on please hold on, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou will be there soon, and I as well.' Seto thought as he took one last look at the others. Honda was warmly holding Anzu, Jou was smiling like a nut, and Mokuba clung to Arali. Seto smiled, he knew he would be just fine.  
  
"Good luck, and bring back Yugi, for if you don't, the consequences will be great. Not only for us, but the world." That was the last thing Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Seto heard Arali say before a whit light enveloped them.  
  
TERRIBLETHINGSTERRIBLETHINGSTERRIBLETHINGSTERRIBLETHINGTERRI  
  
Yugi awoke, his head hurt and his heart ached, the first thing he could think of was Yami and he had come back to him. But Yami wasn't here and neither were his parents Ryou and Bakura. In fact he wasn't anywhere he recognized, he was laying on a big comfortable bed with a warm comforter and big fluffy pillows.  
  
The rest of the room looked almost medieval, with big stone walls and a big burning fireplace. There was a dresser and a mirror, and big animal skin rugs on the floor. The door was big and wooden, it was definitely castle like, actually Yugi wouldn't be surprised if it were a castle.  
  
Suddenly a he remembered what happened, and he felt sick. He went to his father and he couldn't hold himself back, and he didn't know why either. All he wanted right now was out, out of this room, out of this world, out of this nightmare.  
  
Would Krizten hurt him? He did not know, his father was a strange man, and he scared Yugi, but at the same time Yugi had never been so happy. He felt content whenever he was with him though, like a part of his soul was returned to him.  
  
But, he had taken him away from his friends and family, hurt him once and he knew he would hurt his friends without a second thought. He was still his father though, and Yugi never had a real parent, or one that he could remember anyway. Krizten was different, and no matter how much Yugi wanted to love him, he would never give into him. 'Never.'  
  
Yugi decided to get up and look around. Swinging his feet over the bed he casually made his way to the door, luckily all of his clothes were on, with the exception of the millennium puzzle. Before he could get to the doorknob a terrible wave of dizziness came over him, he stumbled backwards and braced himself for the fall. It never came, instead strong arms were rapped around him, holding him close.  
  
"My child, you should be more careful next time, you are still considerably weak." Yugi felt that contempt again, and he fought against it with all of his might.  
  
Krizten picked up the boy and laid him gently on the bed. He pulled of his shoes and socks then gently took of his jacket and tucked him into the blankets. Yugi hated himself for smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Yugi, I am guessing that in time you will give me what I want?" {Do you understand me?} He said in his head, and there it was again, that feeling. It made Yugi shake his head, he didn't want to disappoint his father, and at this time he forgot he had ever said the word, 'never.'  
  
"Good, now sleep I have things I must attend to. Dream my dark angel, dream with your hearts content." With that Krizten vanished from the room and Yugi was left to contemplate all that had just happened. He wouldn't give up, but he knew that the power his father had over him was great, the question is why? Why indeed, but Yugi was tired and strangely he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
It seemed only about an hour or two after Yugi had fallen asleep that a figure stealthily entered into the room. He walked up to Yugi and pulled back the covers. Yugi's eyes immediately opened and before he could speak a hand was placed onto his mouth.  
  
"Hello Yugi, my name is Azzen, and I am going to play with you for a while." The small angels eyes widened in fear, he tried to struggle but the eerie green-eyed demon was too strong.  
  
Almost gracefully he grabbed Yugi's arms and chained them to the headboard. Then he took his hand from the child mouth and straddled his thighs, Yugi was too afraid to talk, instead he whimpered.  
  
"Ha ha, don't worry this will be fun, but if you even try and scream I'll make sure you die slowly." Of course Yugi didn't make a sound. Azzen did not waste time as he gripped Yugi's shirt and ripped it off showing his creamy skin underneath. Azzen smiled and leaned down towards Yugi's face.  
  
"Well little angel, I must admit you are quite beautiful, which will make it easier for me." Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Please. . .," it was small and pathetic but it angered Azzen non-the less. He hit Yugi across the face hard, leaving a small scrap across his cheek from his nails.  
  
"What did you say?" His voice was ice cold.  
  
". . .,"  
  
"That's better. Now look at me."  
  
Yugi complied and looked into Azzen's green eyes. His captor leaned in again and forced his lips on Yugi's, making him whimper a little. Then Azzen forced his tongue into his mouth, Yugi closed his eyes and held himself back from crying.  
  
Azzen parted from the hurt angel and smiled evilly. He sat up and took of his shirt and armbands, then he slide down Yugi's legs a bit and begun to unbutton his pants. After he slid off his pant, he casually took off his boxers as well.  
  
Yugi whimpered once again and refused to look at Azzen as he slipped off the rest of his clothing and threw it onto the floor. Then he positioned himself over Yugi once again. He was praying for his father, he couldn't even think about Yami and the others right now.  
  
Azzen laid directly on Yugi and forced himself onto Yugi's lips once again. Tears were now streaming as Azzen continued his torture on the poor angel. Slowly he brought his mouth to his ear and whispered.  
  
"Well my angel, it's going to be a long night." Yugi's eyes closed tightly as Azzen did as he pleased.  
  
  
  
ENNNNNNNNNNNNNND Of chapter 9 TBC... . . . . .  
  
  
  
All: O.O  
  
Krizten: What?  
  
All: No don't read!  
  
Krizten: Nani?  
  
All: O.o  
  
Krizten: Was?  
  
All: Go stick your head in a toilet!  
  
Krizten: Ah? Ewww.  
  
All: [Drops unconscious]  
  
  
  
Krizten: OMG!!!! YUGI NOOOOOOO!!! What will happen? Will I kill Azzen? What about the others? They are in my realm! Will they get out? Will those weasels help out to? And when will Yugi become my dark angel? Review and find out!! BM loves them!! 


	10. Family bonds and awaken the demon

Disclaimer: : I Amie or Blood Moon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or the Final Fantasy series. They all belong to their respective owners, not me. I am making no money or profit off of this.  
  
I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! ^____^ THANKIES  
  
BM: DAMN! I am sooo sorry for getting this out so late. So I'll make this one action packed! Or maybe not, we'll see. But again I apologize, schools a bitch and lots of small harmful flu's and diseases are even worse! Damn the flu; damn it all to hell! Well you get the picture. So enjoy this chappie.  
  
| Ryou to Bakura | || Bakura to Ryou || \Yugi to Yami\ \\ Yami to Yugi \\  
  
'thoughts' {Krizten in Yugi's head} Krizten Commanding Yugi  
  
WARNING: Lots of OOC! [I love it!] YAOI male/male stuff, Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Seto/Yugi eventually, Azzen/Yugi NCS. Contrary to some beliefs, there is no incest, so Yugi and Krizten WILL NOT be getting it on. Sorry. Otherwise, violence, blood, swearing, ect. If it offends you, please leave, because you have that choice! ^__^ That you do.  
  
ONWARD!!!  
  
PREMONITIONSPREMONITIONSPREMONITIONSPREMONITIONSPREMONITIO  
  
Yami was curing inwardly, not only was he in some other demon realm, but he couldn't telepathically connect with Yugi who was somewhere in the grasp of a certain demon. 'Damn it, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have been so stupid,'  
  
"Blaming yourself again pharaoh?" Bakura's voice was surprisingly calm and full of compassion rather then scorn and hate like usual. Yami shook his head in dismay.  
  
"Bakura, you know as well as I do that this is all my-,"  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence! It's not your fault, the only one to blame for this is the one were going to smash into a wall later." Somehow Yami totally agreed, but the guilt would continue to be there, and never leave. 'Thanks Bakura, you've really changed, and for the better.'  
  
Ryou and Seto were up ahead a bit farther and scouting the area. Once the four had arrived in the demon realm what they expected was exactly what they got, desolate, dark, and definitely dangerous. They were placed on the outskirts of the town which surrounded the castle, they all figured that's were Yugi was, so that is where they were going. Seto signaled the others to follow him down the path that lead into town.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to go into town like this? I mean, we are no demons, especially you Kaiba." Ryou said, it was rather true, Azzen could tell Kaiba was of the light what if the other demons could as well.  
  
"Were taking that chance, besides sneaking into the castle would be even harder. And look at the towns people, they don't look like demons to me."  
  
"You may be right Kaiba, these people don't look harmless but. . .," Yami stopped, thinking about Yugi again.  
  
"Dammit Pharaoh! Get your ass moving, we're going down there!" Yami smiled slightly, he knew Bakura was only trying to help. So he nodded and followed Seto and Ryou into town with Bakura close behind. Seto and Ryou were talking quietly to one another.  
  
"Kaiba, I'm worried about Yugi," Seto looked up at Ryou, worry apparent on his once brightly smiling face.  
  
"Please Ryou, call me Seto, and what's this about Yugi?"  
  
" Well K-I mean Seto, something just doesn't feel right. When we adopted Yugi I knew something was terribly wrong with him, like he was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what ?" Seto asked, his expression turned to fear.  
  
"Of-,"  
  
"Himself," Bakura chimed in. Yami luckily didn't hear any of the conversation, Bakura decided that he didn't need anything else bothering him at the moment. Seto didn't speak the rest of the way into town. 'Himself? But why' Seto couldn't get the thought out of his head, and the way Bakura had said it sent chills down his spine, it was so deep so scared, so true. 'What does Bakura know anyway? He had shown such compassion and love for Yugi, Ryou had really whipped him good.' Seto smiled at that thought, it was true, Bakura had really changed since he saw him last. And it really was for the better.  
  
They had finally came to the town, walking in they noticed that no one paid them any attention, they were just busily doing what they did best.  
  
" Don't you think this is rather strange?" Ryou spoke up. And it really was, you would think that they would at least get a glance or two, but NOTHING!  
  
"Maybe they're just too busy?" Yami suggested.  
  
"Or maybe this is a blessing, just keep walking!" They all listened to Bakura and decided that it was the best idea so far.  
  
When they came to the castle gates there were only two guards standing watch.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ryou asked. Bakura and Yami looked at Seto and he nodded.  
  
"Watch the master." With that he casually strode up to the guards. The first guard had spiky white hair and almost glowing orange eyes. The next guard had black shoulder length hair and black eyes, Seto gulped a little and placed himself in front of both of them.  
  
"I would like to meet with your master." The first guard smiled and didn't speak. The second however looked a bit pissed off.  
  
"Get out of here mortal! How dare you play such foolish tricks, now leave before I make you an ornament on the castle wall! Raze [Rah-Zey] show this filth back into town!" The exotic guard nodded and grabbed Seto by the arm gently and headed back towards town.  
  
"Hey! What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Quiet child, I'm not going to hurt you now trust me." Seto quirked and eyebrow at this and decide that it was the best idea to listen to the orange eyed man. Seto could also see Yami, Ryou and Bakura following close behind. Finally the guard pushed Seto into a nearby ally and waited. Soon the trio had shown up and the guard let go of his prisoner's arm.  
  
"Good you're all here, just like she said you would be." The demons voice was smooth and masculine, but powerful at the same time.  
  
"Who are you! What are you talking about!" Yami demanded. Seto was silent, he had a feeling that this man was definitely on their side.  
  
"I will answer your questions, but first answer mine." Yami nodded. Bakura held Ryou close waiting to see what the stranger wanted.  
  
"You are in fact Seto Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami, am I correct?" All looked dumfounded.  
  
"Is this a trap!" Bakura yelled. The demon shook his head.  
  
"No Bakura this is no trap, I was in fact informed by Arali that you would be here, I am not here to give you away I am here to help."  
  
"But aren't you a demon?" The question was asked by Ryou who was still being held closely by Bakura who eyed the demon cautiously.  
  
"Yes, but not all demons have evil intents you know, I in fact am trying to put a stop to Krizten and his evil motives. And trying to save him as well, along with Yugi, who I know you are searching for as well."  
  
"Save Krizten? Why would you do a thing like that?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because he's being controlled, and because he's my brother." All eyes widened, it seems this demon had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
THEREMIGHTBESOMETHINGYOUCANDOTHEREMIGHTBESOMETHINGYOUCA  
  
"It's beautiful!" Anzu exclaimed as she looked around the in the guardian castle. It was made of crystal and other kinds of shiny gemstones and such. Mokuba was happily bouncing around while Jou and Honda just drooled.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Arali said with a smile, but it soon faded. "You should all be safe here, the demons can't get in."  
  
"But, how do we help da others, especially Yugi." Jou looked at the ground fists clenched tightly. "I'm not gonna not do anythin!"  
  
"Jou calm down, I know you want to help and you can, but not now, first you must get rest. We will start in the morning, then I'll teach you what I know." Hope shined in everyone's eyes.  
  
"Now pick a room and get some sleep." Jou and Mokuba picked separate rooms, while Honda and Anzu decided to stay together. Luckily they were al exhausted and fell asleep quickly. Mokuba dreamt about his brother, Jou was snoring up storm, and Anzu and Honda were dreamlessly sleeping in each other's arms, it was the best sleep they had in days.  
  
In another part of the castle Arali was busy thinking in the study. A tall brown haired blue eyed man came into the room, he looked unexpectedly at Arali.  
  
"Raze had contacted the others, everything is going smoothly." He said. Arali let out a deep sigh and looked longingly into the mans eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be smooth for long, but I am glad, thank you Seth." Seth noticed her pain and gently embraced her.  
  
"We will save Krizten and Yugi, Raze will die before anything happens you know that." Smiling slightly she looked at Seth.  
  
"Only time will tell Seth, Only time will tell." With that both guardians closed their eyes and remembered the unforgettable past.  
  
___________________________PAST************************  
  
"Krizten, what is it? Tell me come on!" Arali smiled excitedly, she couldn't wait to hear the news. Raze was standing behind Krizten shaking his head, but a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright, alright, it's-a---,"  
  
"Just tell me already!" Arali couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"It's a BOY!" Raze blurted out.  
  
"HEY!" Krizten was about to tackle his brother when Arali stopped him.  
  
"What did you name him?" The demon stopped instantly.  
  
"Well, I actually let Shizuka name him, and I guess its Yugi." The guardian smiled brightly, of course Shizuka named him, everyone was afraid of what kind of name Krizten would come up with. Suddenly the red eyed demon got serious.  
  
"Raze, Arali, if something happens I want you to watch over Yugi for me, will you promise me that?" Of course they promised and Arali wondered why Krizten had brought it up, and unfortunately she found out sooner then she expected.  
  
___________________PAST END************************  
  
Soon Arali fell asleep, Seth was beside her watching her chest rise and fall. "Repercussions of the past. . ." was the last thing he whispered before also letting sleep claim him.  
  
  
  
INSIDEBURINGTURNINGWISHINGUNFORGIVABLETHINGSINSIDEBURNING  
  
Krizten held and crying blood stained Yugi in his lap. His fingers caressing the teens blood-soaked hair, and anger building every so steadily. When he first found Yugi the demon almost tore down the entire castle, but decided against it.  
  
Yugi stopped shivering and leaned more into his father's chest, Krizten sighed and glared evilly. 'I'll kill him, I'll rip him apart, make sure his soul is torture beyond this hell. Azzen you're dead, and before you are I'll make you suffer, suffer with intense pain, and I'll enjoy every second of your agonizing scream, oh I will indeed.'  
  
And deep inside Yugi, he was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
  
  
********************END**********************  
  
TBC. . . . . . . .  
  
Yugi: Woah! Guess I'm not so innocent anymore! BM? Would you do the honors?  
  
BM: Yeah! But first, go to http://www.angelfire.com/id/RockThisWorld/anim3.html to see a picture of KRIZTEN! All credit goes to RavensHaelo who draw really really well! Check out the other pics as well. ^__^ Sorry I didn't get this up before.  
  
BM: Krizten has a brother? And will he help them to get to Yugi? Why save Krizten? Will Jou, Mokuba, Honda, and Anzu find a way to help? And what is Aralis relationship to Seth, Krizten and Raze? What will happen to Yugi now? Will Azzen really get what he deserves? R&R And you might find out! 


	11. Truth is not always good

Disclaimer: I Amie or Blood Moon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, or the Final Fantasy series. They all belong to their respective owners, not me. I am making no money or profit off of this.  
  
Note: Reviews have been great you guys, thankies! You have no idea how much they help ^__^  
  
Sorry for the lateness of chapters, I blame it on school! [Who doesn't?]  
  
| Ryou to Bakura | || Bakura to Ryou || \Yugi to Yami\ \\ Yami to Yugi \\  
  
'thoughts' {Krizten in Yugi's head} Krizten Commanding Yugi  
  
Warnings: Violence, blood, YAOI [male/male relationships], OOC and swearing. Please don't read if you do not take a liking to any of these! Thankies. ^__^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
VAMPIRESGHOULSANDDEMONSOHMYVAMPIRESGHOULSANDDEMONSOHMY  
  
Raze led Yami, Seto Ryou and Bakura into small stone house. There they each stood in front of the exotic demon awaiting and explanation.  
  
"So?" Seto asked impatiently while glaring at the demon. The others did the same, except for Ryou who closed his eyes and leaned back into his lover.  
  
"Well, it all happened before little Yugi was born."  
  
******************Flashback********************  
  
"RAZE!" The white haired demon turned around to notice a arrow being shot at him. Instead of hitting him, his brother blocked the shot for him.  
  
"Krizten! You stupid son of a bitch!" Luckily the arrow had barley missed the heart. Pulling out the arrow Raze flew his brother to a safer spot.  
  
"Raze." Krizten coughed up some blood while Raze tried his best to bandage the wound, he looked at his brother with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Shut up Krizten, you'll be okay I promise you that." The other demon smiled and sat up painfully, noticing this Raze did his best to support him. Although the brothers were out of danger, they were not out of pain, and Krizten's dark red eyes stared off into nothingness.  
  
"I need to get out of here Raze, this stupid war is destroying my very soul." Laying a hand on his brother's shoulder Raze smiled down at him.  
  
"You want to see Shizuka again don't you?" Krizten nodded.  
  
"She's pregnant brother." Raze stood up abruptly.  
  
"WHAT! Brother, do you know how dangerous that is! A child of a human and- ,"  
  
"I know brother, but I love her more than anything. Master knows as well anyway, he told me to leave and live as a human, if that will make me happy. So please calm down." Raze did and sat down next to his brother, the mention of his master knowing wasn't a surprise. Raze and Krizten were raised by him after their parents died in the war. But the two brothers didn't want to fight, they had befriended the angles which was forbidden but their master always told them to do what they thought was right.  
  
"Go brother, go to the one you love. Do not fight anymore." Krizten looked up as brother, with a small grin and sincerity in his deep voice."  
  
"Thank you, I will come to you again soon, please end this foolish war because you are the only one who can." Raze helped his brother up and ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"If you don't return as you promised, then I'll make Arali and Seth hunt you down." A deep laugh came from Krizten as he spread his wings and smiled at Raze once more.  
  
"Understood," and with that he flew off away from the bloody battle and towards the human realm. Raze spread his dark orange wings and flew the other way. 'Good luck, my brother.' His bloodied sword came up once more as he readied himself for battle once more.  
  
*****************END FLASHBACK*******************  
  
" After the battle the angels won and a treaty was created, stating that the demon gate and the angel gate was to be built so that any demon would find it impossible to open, and that demons were forbidden to go to the human realm under any circumstances."  
  
"What about your brother then?" Ryou asked.  
  
" Arali became leader after the war, so she let me and him visit her secretly in the angel realm. Even though we were demons, she trusted us." Yami then started to shake his head.  
  
"That makes sense, and if all you say is true, that makes Krizten Yugi's FATHER!" The room was suddenly quiet as though everyone was stuck in their own minds. In fact they were. 'My aibou, a demon? No, it cannot possibly be true!'  
  
| Yami? What does this mean? |  
  
|| I don't know Ryou, but it doesn't mean we aren't going to save our son. ||  
  
| You know what yami? |  
  
|| What? ||  
  
| This is why I love you. | Bakura looked down at his aibou and held him closer, kissing the top of his head.  
  
Seto on the other hand stalked up to the orange-eyed demon and pushed his roughly against the wall.  
  
"Is it true?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Yes, Krizten is Yugi's father and I am his uncle. Yugi is half demon, it is all true." Seto's head was bowed and no one could see his face. 'Yugi, damn it! I'll save you I promise.' Slowly Seto fell the ground, hands and knees on the floor.  
  
"Kaiba? Are you alright?" Yami asked, Bakura and Ryou looked concerned. Raze just smirked and bent down to Setos level, lifting up his chin all could see tears in his once strong eyes. Seto's eyes looked deep into Razes both were blushing heavily.  
  
"Seto, I promise that we will save Yugi, do you doubt me?" Seto shook his head, the two remained that way for a while until they noticed three others watching them. Raze stood up abruptly and started to scratch the back of his head.  
  
"Ummm, ah, yeah." Was all he or Seto could say. Ryou just chuckled lightly while Bakura smiled almost evilly. Yami seemed confused about the whole thing.  
  
"So how are we going to my aibou?" Yami broke the strange feeling in the air.  
  
"There's a passage way in this house that leads to an underground tunnel that connects to the castle. It's the safest way, trust me." All nodded there heads and followed the demon to the lower levels of the house.  
  
'I'm coming aibou, I promise I'll save you.'  
  
THEGATETHEGATETHEGATETHEGATETHEGATETHEGATETHEGATETHEGATE  
  
Arali had begun to teach the others all the magic she knew, it wasn't a lot, but she admitted it would help some. She was now standing in front of the gate that held the power to get into the angel world closed. '[sigh] Krizten, please take care of Yugi.'  
  
"Whatcha thinkin about Arali?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Oh you scared me Mokuba, and a lot of things I guess. How about you?" She smiled at the young boy.  
  
"Me? Well my mother and brother for starters, say is this what I think it is?" Arali nodded and put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
"Yes it is, and we must protect it at all costs understand?" Mokuba just gave a large grin in Arali's direction and she looked back up at the gate.  
  
"Your brother is okay, he's got extra help there. And you mother couldn't be prouder." There was silence for a while, then Mokuba looked back up at Arali, his eyes glazed over like he was about to cry.  
  
"Promise?" Picking up the saddened boy, Arali help him close, as if he was her own.  
  
"Promise." She whispered and stayed that way until the child fell asleep in her arms.  
  
DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL  
  
Yugi was standing in a large arena, looking at nothing in particular. Krizten was watching from afar, his eyes glued on his son, who was about the become prey. 'Lets see how well he can show his demon side, shall we?'  
  
"OPEN THE GATE!" He ordered. Out came three large reptilian creatures with bloodied claws and saliva dripping from their fangs. They were horribly disfigured, with patches of flesh ripped and torn all over their muscled bodies. Yugi didn't seem to notice as they advanced on him, hunger apparent in their eyes.  
  
Krizten gave a sick smile and watched with intently blood red eyes as he commanded his son to do his bidding.  
  
KILL! It was the only word he needed as Yugi's once innocent eyes turned black and silver, and he looked up and glared at the monster that dared attack him. Running behind it Yugi grabbed its tail and smashed it into the arena's stone wall and blood splattered everywhere. Suddenly he lunged at the second one, kicking it under its chin and it flipped onto its back. Yugi jumped onto its chest and a black scythe appeared in his hand. He brought it down upon the beast and there was a horrible scream that could have been heard a mile away. Yugi didn't stop however as he cut deeper into its chest and ripped out it's heart with his bare hands.  
  
He gave a sick grin as he eyed the last monster that stupidly ran at the blood-crazed Yugi who with inhuman speed beheaded the beast with one quick swipe of his deadly scythe. The area smelled of death and it was intoxicating to Yugi and Krizten who came down and picked up the blood soaked Yugi.  
  
"Well done my child, and soon you will accomplish your true goal, and death shall be your greatest award." Yugi didn't say anything though, as his weapon dematerialized and his father picked him up and brought him out of the bloody room a dark and evil grin plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
Yugi: Well, I was unaware that I could do THAT! Be sure to review!  
  
B.M: Kinda sick I know, but had to write it.  
  
Goku: May I?  
  
B.M: Sure.  
  
Goku: Will Yugi be saved in time? Or does Yugi want to be saved? Doe his father really want this? Will Arali have strong enough forces to keep out the demons? Will Raze, Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Ryou make it in time? Do you like the Seto/Raze thing? If you do tell me, if you don't tell me? THANKIES SO MUCH!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	12. To fight is to find yourself

??????????? ? ????? ???? ?? ???? ???? ??? ??? ????????? ???? ??? ?????? ?? ????? ?????????? ??????? ? ?? ??? ???? ?? ?????? ??? ?? ?????  
  
| Ryou to Bakura | || Bakura to Ryou || \Yugi to Yami\ \\ Yami to Yugi \\  
  
'thoughts' {Krizten in Yugi's head} Krizten Commanding Yugi  
  
Warnings: Violence, blood, YAOI [male/male relationships], OOC and swearing. Please don't read if you do not take a liking to any of these! Thankies. ^__^ Enjoy!  
  
1. My sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chappie! I promise to work harder and get them out sooner. ~____^  
  
ENDITSOONENDITSOONENDITSOONENDITSOONENDITSOONENDITSOONENDI  
  
"Alright everyone, prepare yourselves!" Arali screamed. Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Mokuba forced their energies onto the gate, which was the only way into the angel's realm from the demons.  
  
Another wave of dark power came through the gate forcing the protectors to stumble backwards. They were growing weaker and Arali was afraid they couldn't hold up for much longer.  
  
'Damn it you guys! Where are you?' Arali thought, her energy draining as another wave hit.  
  
"Shit! The gate is beginning to crack! If we don't do anything soon the whole things going to fall!" Seth dropped to his knees from the next attack. Mokuba and Anzu had now used up all their power and were now trying to keep Honda and Jou up.  
  
Arali knew who was on the other side of the attack, and the only people that could save him needed to get there soon. Her power was draining quickly and she struggled to stay on her feet. 'Arg! Damn, I can't stay up any longer.' The last wave hit and Arali felt herself falling backwards, but before she reached the hard floor a pair of strong arms held her up.  
  
"Seth? You should be protecting the gate, not me."  
  
"I sensed Raze," Seth's eyes pierced the gate. No more attacks were being made upon it and everything seemed to stay perfectly still.  
  
"Do you think they'll be able to do it?" Seth picked up Arali and set her down next to where Anzu and the others were resting.  
  
"Rest Arali, and have faith in them, I know I do."  
  
"Yea! I believe in my big brother, he always makes it through." Anzu, Jou and Honda nodded and looked over at Arali who smiled and squeezed Seth's hand lightly.  
  
"Yes, I believe, but now only time will tell."  
  
COMEBACKTOMECOMEBACKTOMECOMEBACKTOMECOMEBACKTOMECOME  
  
After entering the castle Yami and the others were led by Raze through the long dark halls of the castle.  
  
Not long ago Yami began to feel his aibou slipping away from him. The connection with his light was almost severed and Yami could only pray that they weren't too late. Then Raze suddenly stopped everyone and held up his hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto asked.  
  
"I felt a huge surge of power, and I think it was Yugi."  
  
"Do you mean were too late!" Bakura was in a frenzy, Ryou put an arm on his shoulder to calm him. | Don't worry love, we'll get our son back. |  
  
|| Damn it Ryou, what if we are too late? What if- || There was a loud 'smack' sound, and the others turned an unbelieving eye on Ryou who was trying his best to glare at Bakura.  
  
"Stop it Bakura! Why do you always have to be so damn negative! We're not going to lose Yugi, so if you, if we, want to save him I suggest we move our asses now!" Short of breath and patience Ryou looked around at the shocked faces of the others.  
  
"Ryou is right, follow me, we're getting closer," Raze turned toward a long dark staircase and began ascending it, Seto followed close behind.  
  
Yami gave Ryou and quick smirk and left the two lovers alone.  
  
"Ryou. . .I,"  
  
"Forget it, how's your cheek?" Bakura brought a hand up to the cheek Ryou showed no mercy towards.  
  
"I never knew you had it in you,"  
  
"[sigh] shut up Bakura, let's go save our Yugi." The tomb robber gave a nod and grabbed Ryou's hand before rushing after the others.  
  
**************************************************^_^  
  
Scythe in hand Yugi let out wave after wave of enormous dark energy. Krizten was pleased, he knew the angels couldn't hold out for much longer, especially against Yugi's power. Even that traitor Azzen couldn't ruin his mood, he was after all the final step to break the little dark angel even if Krizten continued to fight against him about it. Yes, the lord and master of the demon realm Sazire would not allow his use of Krizten to come to an end so abruptly, for he was the only one who could control his son, the one who could break the gate between the demon and the angel realm.  
  
A loud crack brought the demon lord out of his thoughts. Yugi had just begun to break down the gate, it wouldn't be much longer now.  
  
My dark angel, use the rest of your power and destroy the gate! Yugi complied and began to focus his energy again. Until. . .  
  
"YUGI!" The small angel turned to see who interrupted him and looked up to Krizten for a command.  
  
Rahlia, Kriztens most powerful magic user stepped up.  
  
"Master, what shall I do about these intruders?" Krizten watched as Yami, Seto, Raze, Ryou and Bakura took up defense at the other end of the room.  
  
"Raze, I always knew you would end up a traitor, but I'm really not surprised." Raze took a step forward.  
  
"Give me back Yugi and my brother!" Rolling his eyes Krizten turned to Rahlia.  
  
"Destroy them, and make it quick." His faithful servant nodded and turned to the group and began chanting a spell.  
  
"What is she planning?" Seto asked.  
  
"Shit, it's a dragon spell. Call your monsters, and set up shield Ryou!"  
  
Immediately Ryou shouted "contega!" And a large force field surrounded the group. No one asked any questions about Ryou's abilities. Instead Seto Called out his blue eyes white dragons Taya, Fere, and Dyten. Bakura called out his man eater bug, and focused his shadow powers on the attack to come. Raze called his sword out and readied himself for battle.  
  
"Ryou, when I give the signal drop the shield and attack." Ryou nodded and waited. Rahlia looked up at them and smiled wickedly. Bringing her hand up she called her attack, a huge dragon appeared and sent a huge amount of flames at the defending group. Ryou began to sweat from the power of the attack, his shield wouldn't hold much longer.  
  
Finally the dragons attack stopped, and Seto and Bakura waited for Raze's signal.  
  
"NOW!" He yelled and the shield went down. Seto's dragons immediately began attacking the fire dragon. Bakura' s man-eater bug also attacks the dragon. Ryou concentrated on protecting the monsters when they needed it.  
  
Raze went after Rahlia and engaged her in a deadly sword battle. Bakura tried to keep Ryou on his feet and sent him extra energy so he could keep his shields up. Seto combined his blue eyes into the blue eyes ultimate dragon. No one notice where Yami had gone.  
  
Yugi's silver and black eyes regarded Yami with no emotion, and although Yami tried to reach him through the link, no such thing was happening.  
  
"You cannot reach him Pharaoh, all your attempts will be in vain. Even your shadow powers will have no effect on him." Krizten's evil smirk made Yami's blood boil.  
  
"I will bring him back, and I will defeat you!" Suddenly Krizten threw a sword at Yami who caught it with ease, but looked at it in confusion.  
  
"So you will defeat me? But to do that you must first defeat my dark angel." Yugi suddenly took up a battle stance and locked eyes with Yami.  
  
"Fight Yugi? No, I, I-,"  
  
"You don't have a choice Pharaoh, besides little Yugi sure looks ready, and whether you want to fight or not, Yugi will make sure you do." Yami could never bring himself to fight his aibou, his secret love, it was ridiculous. But Yugi had other plans, and Yami knew he couldn't stop him.  
  
Kill him my dark angel! And Yugi complied.  
  
  
  
BM: Wasn't great but you know. . .  
  
Please review and give me on couplings. What should happen with Seto and Raze? Yugi and Yami? Bakura and Ryou? Well you get the idea. Should I kill Yami and have Yugi serve Sazire for the rest of his life? Morbid yes, but I need opinions. 


	13. Battle with escape

Disclaimer: You know and I know that I most definetely DO NOT OWN!  
  
I know it's late, and all I can say is sorry. And I want to thank all of you who have put up with this. You know who you are! THANKIES!!!!!  
  
Please enjoy this chappie though!  
  
Raze pierced Rahlia deep into her chest, but she did not scream, only smiled wickedly before her slumped lifelessly to the ground. Turing around he noticed that Ryou was having trouble keeping his shields up while Seto and Bakura struggled to bring the beast down.  
  
"Seto!" Raze called out, but the billionaire was too busy to notice his orange-eyed love interest. Suddenly Ryou's mind began to go fuzzy and his eyesight blurred considerably, he couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
| Ba..Bakura. Cant hold...on. |  
  
|| Shit Koi, snap outta it! || The dragon began to power up another fire blast and aimed it directly at Ryou. Bakura took notice of this and immediately ran to his lover as his shields came down and he fainted. But not before Bakura caught him and jumped out of the way before the fire blast hit its target.  
  
"Dammit Seto! We can't keep this going any longer! We need to get the hell out of here now." Bakura was holding Ryou's limp body and preparing to make a run for it.  
  
"I'm not leaving Yugi and Yami here alone!" He screamed at the tomb robber but failed to notice that the dragon had launched himself at the small human. The three Blue Eyes screamed in outrage as the talons ripped through Seto and he flew back against the wall.  
  
"SETOOOOOO!" Raze was next to Seto in an instant trying to heal his wounds as best he could. Bakura ran up next to him with Ryou still in his arms.  
  
"Is he okay?" He asked confidently, though fear was in his eyes.  
  
"He's not in good shape, we need to get him treatment soon!" Raze was in a frenzy, he didn't know how he was going to get out. All the doors were blocked and the gate was out of the question. All of a sudden there was loud roar as Seto's blue eyes white dragons formed together to create blue eyes ultimate dragon. Then it began to glow white and with all of its energy rammed itself into the enemy dragon, destroy it and itself in the process.  
  
"Shit! Seto's not gonna be happy about that," the tomb robber cringed then turned back to Raze who had carefully picked up the injured Seto.  
  
"How do we get out of here Bakura? The doors are sealed up!"  
  
"I don't know but maybe we could some how contact Arali. Don't you have some teleporting magic or some crap like that?" The demon shook his head sadly but immediately stopped and looked almost gleefully at the white haired boy.  
  
"I don't, but Arali does! And I contact her mentally, hell, it's worth a shot."  
  
"Then don't hesitate! But what about Yugi and Yami?" Closing his eyes, Raze spoke, "we have done our part, only Yami and Yugi can defeat the darkness and save my brother." Bakura wished that he couldn't believe those words, but unfortunately it was the hard truth. 'Yami, if you don't save my son, I'll make sure you life the rest of your life in hell.' With that mental note they disappeared from the room, each holding the one they loved.  
  
Yami couldn't breath; he refused the fight Yugi and had suffered the consequences of a horrible beating. Yugi still didn't remember or show any sign of remembering Yami, the crimson-eyed boy began to lose hope. Luckily he had a glimpse of Raze and Bakura disappear with their loves in their arms. 'Thanks you guys...'  
  
Now above him Yugi brought his scythe to Yami's neck.  
  
"Yugi, koi, why can you not remember me!" He pleaded once more, but his lover's emotion nor posture had changed and he lost all hope. Krizten watched on in amusement, he knew the pharaoh could not undo what was meant to be done.  
  
"Hurry and finish him! I want to see his blood spill for the last time." Without hesitation, Yugi raised his weapon and brought it down in a swift motion, but it hit the ground instead of Yami, and for some reason there was warmth all around him.  
  
"Please koi, please remember me," Yami whispered as he hugged his angle as tight as he could and didn't let go. Yugi was confused as the familiar warmth spread through him and flickers of violet returned to his silver eyes. "Ya..mi?"  
  
Tears of joy made their way down from Yami's eyes as he continued to hold on to his love.  
  
"Yami! Oh God, Yami!" The little one screamed and dropped his scythe onto the ground and latching onto Yami as if he would let go any second.  
  
"Yugi, I'm so glad. Thank you for coming back to me, I promise I'll never leave again." Yugi nodded fiercely into the Pharaohs shoulder as tears stained his leather shirt.  
  
"Well, isn't this a surprise?" A dark voice spat behind them. When they turned their head a surprising sight greeted them. A man with black hair and a black cloak stood sneering evilly at them. His black leather wings spread out far behind him and his empty black eyes seemed to be focused directly on Yugi.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Yami demanded and clutched his angel tighter, but Yugi showed no emotion at the demons arrival.  
  
"Where's my daddy?" The little one whispered. Now the unknown demon smirked and motioned behind him to where Krizten was lying unconscious.  
  
"As you can see, he's a little out of it right now. I'm quite angered by you my dark angel, you are more like your mother then I had intended." Pushing away from Yami, Yugi stood up straight and looked the demon in the eye.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother you monster!"  
  
"Yugi! Get back over here now!" Yami reached to grab Yugi but flew back and hit the hard floor. 'A barrier!'  
  
"YUGI!" Yami screamed, hoping the smaller teen would go back to him.  
  
"Yami, please protect my father," the pleading look in Yugi's eyes made Yami want to scream some more.  
  
"Aibou." Yami knew in his heart he had to let him go.  
  
"I promise I'll be okay." With that Yugi and the dark one disappeared.  
  
"YUGI! Kuso!" Shaking his head to rid himself of a sudden dizzy feeling the Pharaoh walked over to the prone figure of Krizten. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' bending down Yami gently picked up the unconscious figure. 'Now how the hell do I get out of here?'  
  
"Use.my.talisman," the exhausted deep voice of Krizten reached Yami's ears and he turned to look at the man who was Yugi's father. His eyes although half way shut held determination as he pleaded for Yami to take the strange golden pendant that hung from the demons neck. Slowly Yami complied and set Krizten onto his back.  
  
"Hold on.to it tight, and say.Azlarecta filos inserious," and with one last hopeful look at Yami the demon passed out. 'Yugi please come back to me, you don't know how much I need you.' Holding onto the pendant as if it were life itself, Yami repeated the words Krizten had given him.  
  
"Azlarecta filos inseriuous!" And they vanished.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIT!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Black, and endless void, this world went on forever.  
  
"You are so beautiful my dark angel, I want you more then ever now that we are face to face."  
  
" For what you did to my father, I will make sure this darkness is your tomb!" The small angel held his ground and refused to flinch under the lustful gaze of the demon.  
  
Hmmmm. a little short, but what the hell! At least I got some done right?  
  
Review and give me suggestions on the next chappie! Should I have the demon rape Yugi? Or would that be just totally ridiculous?  
  
GLEEN! Until next time. 


	14. There will always be the dark

Well here it is! The next chappie finally! I am really sorry but I've been going through lots o shit so it's been hard to get these up. But from here on in I'll do my best to get them in sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: I Blood Moon or Amie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to its respectful owner and that is not I.  
  
NOTE: There is some non-consensual stuff in here as well as Yaoi! So if you don't like then please go somewhere else or skip those parts. Thanks ^_^  
  
READY GO!  
  
NOWTHATWEREHERENOWTHATWEREHERENOWTHATWEREHERE  
  
They had all gathered at Seto's mansion awaiting the final conclusion between Yugi and the demon lord.  
  
"Bakura, how are they doing? Please tell me some good news." Nodding his head the silver haired yami smiled reassuringly.  
  
"NO worry Raze, Arali informed me that they are healing up nicely your lover should be okay," he said with a smirk. Raze blushed and turned around quickly to hide it from Bakura who had already seen it. It was secret that the two had developed feelings for each other, and Bakura, although an extremely sarcastic creature couldn't help but smirk with delight at the subject. Raze was grateful for Bakura's understanding, he didn't need any more pressure at the moment.  
  
"That's a relief," the demon stated with content apparent in his voice. "What of the others? Ryou and-," just as he was about to continue Mokuba came rushing up to them looking as though the world was ending but he just won all the sugar in Domino at the same time. Bakura being horribly annoyed by the small child lightly slapped him on the head to calm him.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about kid!?"  
  
"Well you see me and Anzu were tending to Bakura and Seto when out of no where Yami appeared holding onto some other guy who I think was another demon. Then Arali told me to find you two, so here I am!" Out of breath, Mokuba looked cutely up at the two men.  
  
"Another demon? Could it be-,"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can't think of anyone one else besides my brother who would be here with Yami. Oh God! What about Yugi!" In an instant Raze was running through the Kaiba mansion towards the room where the others were taking care of the injured. Bakura had followed closely by, now worried about why Yami had indeed returned and not Yugi as well.  
  
When they entered the room they first noticed how quiet it was. Arali was sitting on the bed next to Yami, who was dead asleep but luckily not to badly bruised up. On the bed opposite too Yami was the sleeping Krizten, Raze let himself stand next to him before he completely broke down.  
  
"Krizten, why couldn't I have prevented this, WHY!" Bakura tried to calm to weeping demon by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Arali, are they okay?"  
  
"Yes of course Bakura, however they will need quite a bit of rest seeing as their bodies are far too exhausted." Nodding the white haired yami looked down at Raze once more.  
  
"I'm going to check on Ryou,"  
  
"Yes of course, Anzu, Honda, and Jou are in there as well." Giving one last gaze at the crestfallen figure he left the room to find his younger lover.  
  
Arali's cerulean eyes looked down at Yamis handsome face as she gently brushed through his silken hair. 'Poor Yami, he's fought so hard to keep his love, and now he can do nothing but wait.'  
  
"Raze, there is no need to sulk any longer, pick yourself up." Somewhere deep in Raze mind he knew that he should, but everything seemed so useless to him. Yugi was with that monster and there was no way he could escape.  
  
"What must I do? I promised to protect my brother and his son," looking down at Krizten's serene face it was as if he was dreaming of better things and in an instant Raze felt a small smile creep onto his face.  
  
"Do not fret Raze, you must believe in Yugi and his strength, Yami did, and that's why he came back." Grabbing onto his brother's hand the orange-eyed demon muttered a spell and got up to exit the room, but not before speaking to Arali.  
  
"I know very well the strength of Yugi, but that does not mean he couldn't use the extra help." He then left the room with a smiling Arali still stroking Yami's hair.  
  
ISTHISIT?ISTHISIT?ISTHISIT?ISTHISIT?ISTHISIT?ISTHISIT?ISTHISIT?  
  
Although he had belief in himself and his friends and family, Yugi was not faring well. The lord of all demons had brought on a barrage of attacks that Yugi could not hold out against, so now he was slumped on all fours coughing up a fair amount of blood. The terrible creature with dark hair dark eyes regarded him lustfully as he stepped up to the fallen child, then sent a swift kick to the little ones ribs. Landing with a sickening thud, Yugi was stuck in a daze as chest ached painfully.  
  
"Foolish little thing aren't you? You actually believed that you could defeat the master of all demons? The one who has complete control over them including your father?" Yugi then felt his arms being brought above his head and as he opened his eyes he saw that the demon was straddling his waist. Panicking he began to trash, but this only prompted the terrible creature to laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, I'll make sure it hurts more."  
  
"Go t.to HELL!" Yugi screamed with all his might, however his molester only smirked in sick pleasure. Holding onto Yugi's wrists with one hand, he began to rip off the bloodied clothing with the other, which revealed pale and smooth skin underneath. The small angel began to scream in terror at what the demon was about to do.  
  
"NO, STOP! PLEASE!" But it was useless, the dark man wouldn't let up on his grip in the least. And Yugi tried as best he could to block the feeling of the cold hands that ran over every part of his body. But when cold lips descended onto his own, Yugi had really thought he was done for.  
  
The man forced Yugi's mouth open with his tongue, prodding so deep the little one thought he would choke. Tears leaked desperately out of the beauty's eyes, he was never going to see Yami or the others again, the man just had too much control over him.  
  
Soon he could hear the rustling of clothing and knew that the demon was going to fully rape him. Lifting the little ones legs the demon positioned himself, ready to make the half demon his.  
  
"You'll enjoy being mine Yugi I'll make sure of it. You'll be at my every command, and you will be my little dark weapon of destruction. You and I will have everything, and at the end of the day you'll come to me and I'll fuck you so raw that you'll enjoy every second of it. And don't worry about your friends little one, I'll make sure they die nice and slow, just like your worthless mother!"  
  
Something then clicked inside Yugi, he didn't know quite what it was but the power there was immense. It was as though it had been locked away all these years and just now was opened and recognizable. 'This is my last chance then,' thought Yugi. And just as the demon lord was about the enter Yugi he started to glow a bright white.  
  
"What is this? It cannot be! Damn you Shizuka! Damn you to HELL!" Suddenly a burst of bright light shot out of Yugi, sending the creature flying into the cold black depths.  
  
Unfortunately the power that was used was so great that Yugi couldn't control it and he felt as if the whole world around him collapsed before a blanket of darkness covered him.  
  
WHAT?WHAT?WHAT?WHAT?WHAT?WHAT?WHAT?WHAT?WHAT?  
  
The Kaiba mansion was quiet. Krizten lay undisturbed, and Bakura has taken to falling asleep next to Ryou. Anzu was reading lightly to Mokuba with Honda and Jou listening in. Raze couldn't help but look at Seto every few seconds, and Arali has taken to a good long nap.  
  
Yami however was still asleep, but a fitful sleep it was. Sheen of sweat covered his brow and his eyes were scrunched together tightly. Somewhere deep in the dark Yami was troubled, and there was only one thing that could trouble him now.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Whew! Lots of people said that they didn't want Yugi to be raped, and lots of others said they did. Well he almost was! I hope that pleases both of you.  
  
Ohhh What will happen to Yugi? Is he dead? And what of the demon lord, should he come back?  
  
Thankies for the reviews! I love you all sooooo much!  
  
Until next time ^_^ 


	15. Forgotten Angels

Disclaimer: I My Daze, or formerly Blood Moon, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, or the final fantasy series. They belong to their respective owners not me. I am also not making any money or profits off this fic.

FOO-KING FINALLY! UPDATE!

A shorty, but important for the plot. So have fun!

O

A note: Work SUCKS! GO TO COLLEGE!

O

O

Chapter Fifteen

When an Angel falls to earth they are forbidden to be sought out or to come back. These angels which have made that unfortunate trip are know as 'Forgotten Angels.'

WHEREAMIWHEREAMIWHEREAMIWHEREAMI?

Amethyst eyes opened slowly and quizzically, the child awoke to the sound and feel of warm winds.

"Where am I?" The little one asked himself. Looking up to the sky Yugi was amazed at the brightly lit sky that sat in a sea of stars, and the silver sliver of the moon, which glowed equally forceful. The cosmic light illuminated long golden grass, and Yugi stared at the endless chain of mountains that surrounded him in the divine like valley.

'Could this be heaven?'

Taking a few steps forward Yugi could feel the long grain like grass run through his fingers, and the wind warm his porcelain skin, no, he was definitely not dead. But if he wasn't dead, then where was he? There was only one way to find out, so the small angel started walking.

LOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOSTLOST

"He's been like this ever since he came back from the demon realm, Raze and Arali can only force him to eat so much." Ryou, with downcast and saddened eyes explained to Bakura. "Did either you, Krizten, or Kaiba find anything out about Yugi's whereabouts?"

Shaking his head the older boy crossed his arms and closed his eyes, feel a little more then frustrated.

"We know that Yugi is alive but," he paused, "there's no way any of the demons can get to him. Apparently," he growled in anger, "Krizten can 'feel' our little ones spirit, but it's in a realm that is untraceable and impenetrable." Brown eyes widened in disbelief.

"And what kind of place would that be!?"

"I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT!" Although he didn't mean to yell, the Tomb Robber couldn't help but vent his frustrations for his adopted child. Suddenly Bakura was pulled into a fierce hug, he could hear his lovers sobs and feel his body shaking with grief. Crystalline tears began to soak his shirt and Bakura couldn't help but embrace his love back.

"I just, I just don't know what to do anymore Bakura! Yami's falling apart and soon so will the others, why did this have to happen to Yugi, what's he ever done to anyone else! He's always so kind, so gentle, even to those who hurt him, why..." Ryou felt comforting arms rub his back, and before he knew it his lover had carried him to the bedroom, where he gently laid him on the bed.

Pulling up the covers, Bakura sat beside him and lovingly kissed Ryou on his lips. "Our child has done no wrong, and I assure you we'll find him, or there will be hell to pay." Ryou gave a small smirk through his tears.

"Oh? And just WHO will pay this hell Yami?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I get to kick some ass." 'That's my Bakura for you,' thought Ryou, 'always ending with some sort of violence.'

"Now you sleep, and let me deal with The Pharaoh, okay?" Nodding Ryou obediently closed his eyes and snuggled into the soft velvety blanket.

"Night yami."

"Night love," Bakura whispered before turning off the light and closing the door softly. 'I'll get our boy back, one way or another, I swear it."

WHEREITCOMESFROMWHEREITCOMESFROMWHEREITCOMESFROM

PAST

A purple-eyed child sat alone in the rain, barley illuminated the lights of the small park, and although you couldn't tell because of the rain, the small girl was crying. Her once beautiful silk white garments were soaked to the bone, which sent shivers through her lithe frame.

She didn't know where she was or how she got there. The last thing she could recall was her mother and her were running from some bad men in white suits. They were such bad men, they hurt her and her mommy, and always hurting they were. Until one day they escaped from that place of shiny unkind tools and endless white walls. She remembered her mommy telling her to hide, and that she would come back for her; but she never came back, and soon the child had fallen asleep.

When she had awoken rivers were falling from the sky, and as desperately as she called out for her mother she never answered back. The few people she came across she ran from, afraid they would take her back to the awful place.

Now, cold, alone, and crying the young girl felt that all was hopeless until a figure appeared before her. The person touched her drenched golden hair caressingly and tried to smooth away her tears.

When she looked at the mysterious person she could tell that 'he' could not be much older than her, and deep crimson eyes were the last things she saw before darkness came.

Taking the child into his arms they boy looked at the beautiful rain soaked girl with gentle eyes. 'Who would've thought?'

With once last look he took her to the nearest house and knocked on the door, leaving her at the mercy of someone who would love her and take care of her.

The boy left the scene before a man with spiky hair and purple eyes opened the door and was shocked at the sight of a soaked little girl lying on his doorstep. With one last look around, he carefully gathered the child inside and shut the door.

'We'll meet again angel. . ."

ASITISASITISASITISASITISASITISASITISASITIS

Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,

and covered with a perfect shell,

such a charming beautiful exterior.

This is one time

that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all.

And the grave that you refuse to leave

the refuge that you've built to flee

the places you have come to fear the most.

Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,

and hidden in the public eye.

Such a stellar monument to loneliness.

Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes

and perfect makeup but you're barely scraping by.

Dashboard Confessional

'The places you have come to fear the most'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

How was it?

Okay? BAD? AWESOME!?

Let me know.

And Yugi's spiky hair will be explained soon...

Review please! I need to know I'm loved!


End file.
